Brightest Star
by Storms of Silver
Summary: Blood haunts the depths of ShadowClan ever since Snowstar took over. Some support her cruel ways, while others do not. Either way, no one can stand up to Snowstar and come away alive. A dream for power can take over the purest heart. And love always overrules hate, so when it drives Snowstar's own daughter Brightshadow to bring together a formidable force, nothing can stop her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Warriors._**

* * *

 **Hi, everyone! Welcome to _Brightest Star_!**

 **There's not muuch to say beforehand, other than the fact that this will mostly stay in one POV but will sometimes stray to others when it needs to. Don't get too attached to the main character *wink*. Let's get going before I throw out some spoilers.**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 1

 _Brightshadow flattened her ears_ , hackles rising, as another heart-wrenching shriek pierced the almost-still air. Even the birds had fallen silent, and there was almost no other noise besides silent pawsteps and hushed murmurs. It was impossible to block out such a noise; the scream was still ringing in Brightshadow's mind when it came again.

Brightshadow's blue eyes were always caught onto the scene of the helplessly thrashing, shrieking cat that lay bleeding in the center of the camp, but she always closed her eyes, as she did now, when it came to the final death. She only ever dared to look back when the final gurgling cry was released, and when a certain white she-cat stepped away, blood dripping from her paws.

This particular white she-cat. Snowstar, the leader of ShadowClan. Also Brightshadow's mother.

The clan had mixed opinions of Snowstar. Some, including her recently-named deputy Redfire, as well as Brightshadow herself, hated her and her methods. Well, Brightshadow wouldn't say she _completely_ hated Snowstar, as the white she-cat was her mother, but as close as she could get. Snowstar killed any cat she suspected of thinking against her, or even violating the smallest of her principles.

It was a wonder that there were any cats left in the clan.

Others were her loyal supporters, and would do anything for her. Brightshadow partly believed that the main reason why so many cats actually believed in Snowstar was because of the white leader's manipulative methods.

Rumors, which Brightshadow felt were true, said that Redfire had only agreed to be her deputy in order to not be killed by Snowstar. It was a valid reason... but it was still a wonder that Snowstar hadn't killed Redfire yet. Many cats said that she was going to stage it, as though Redfire was killed by accident, but Brightshadow felt that Redfire was probably too smart for that.

It was probably because Redfire was too well-liked, handsome and popular, both inside and outside of ShadowClan.

Brightshadow was probably the only she-cat in the clan, besides her mother, who didn't fall for his handsome red fur and charming green eyes. Every other she-cat practically swooned every time Redfire flicked his tail.

Well, Brightshadow didn't particularly _like_ having something so much in common with Snowstar, but there was nothing she could do about it.

Snowstar completely _hated_ Redfire, and probably felt some sort of bitter jealousy toward him for being so popular. Not that she wasn't, but not in the same way. She didn't say it to the clan, but Brightshadow had a pretty good guess of her mother's opinions.

Yet, Snowstar had made Redfire her deputy. Probably to get closer to him, and lure him into a false sense of security, before she let him die in a "freak accident".

Brightshadow didn't care too much for toms, although there were quite a few toms who stopped to watch her pad by. They didn't swoon as certain cats did for Redfire, but they seemed to always be somehow momentarily attracted. It wasn't her mostly-ordinary silver fur that caught their attention; it was that extra shine in her eyes, and that glowing sheen that seemed to radiate off of her.

But nothing more than that.

In a sense, sometimes, Brightshadow actually _admired_ her mother - well, not really... but it would be wonderful to have cats look up to her the same way they did to Snowstar. It would be wonderful to be so respected among her clanmates. It would be wonderful to be given the position of clan leader...

"Brightshadow."

A voice called from somewhere to the side of her, and Brightshadow nearly jumped out of her silver fur in shock. Slowly, she turned her head to the side to see whose tongue had uttered her name so coldly. Oh, who was she kidding? If anyone spoke to her like that, it was Snowstar.

Brightshadow dipped her head respectfully. "Yes, Snowstar?" Her mother had insisted that she call her "Snowstar", addressing her as her leader instead of her mother.

"I want you to bury Mosscloud's body." The white she-cat flicked her tail.

Brightshadow's eyes flickered over to where the dead she-cat lay, and quickly turned her gaze back to Snowstar, trying to hold the fresh-kill down her throat. Her throat was dry as she replied. "Alone?"

"The other warriors are busy."

 _And she doesn't deserve a proper burial, and you're the only lump willing to do it._ Brightshadow could practically imagine those words following.

Brightshadow dipped her head to her mother before turning to the lump of cold fur that used to be a wise, fierce senior warrior. A cat who had been like a mother to her when Snowstar couldn't. And now, she was gone. She had said something to Brightshadow about how Snowstar should learn to lighten up on the killing of ShadowClan cats... and that was the last thing she had said. And now, she wouldn't breathe anymore.

The image was still vivid in Brightshadow's mind. She had been talking to Mosscloud, and then... it happened. One moment, she had been there, and the next, she was being dragged out by the throat into the center of camp.

Brightshadow had yowled and wailed for her mother to forgive Mosscloud, but the white leader had flattened her ears, almost as if in annoyance, and moved on. Mosscloud had shrieked and yowled to the skies, but no cat had dared to help her.

It was the same story every day.

Every. Day.

Brightshadow fastened her teeth firmly in Mosscloud's scruff, trying not to look at the drying blood that caked the gruesome wounds inflicted by her mother's claws. She stumbled from the sudden weight, but regained balance and padded across the clearing, slowly, dragging the dead she-cat across the grass.

Her load lightened suddenly, and Brightshadow turned her head in surprise, almost letting go of Mosscloud's scruff.

"Redfire?" she mewed, her mew muffled by Mosscloud's fur, coated with drying blood.

"No need to look so disappointed," Redfire retorted, his mew muffled, as well.

Brightshadow stopped, opening her jaws and letting Mosscloud's head fall to the grass. "I can manage," she stated, matter-of-factly.

"That's a lie, and you know it."

Brightshadow hissed in annoyance. "I. Don't. Need. Help."

"Yes, you do. As your _deputy,_ I-"

"As Snowstar's _daughter,_ I forbid you from trying to help me bury Mosscloud," Brightshadow retorted. _Great StarClan, toms can be so dense._ Snowstar would probably _do something_ in order to prevent a proper burial for a so-called 'traitor'.

Redfire sighed. "Is my company that bad?"

"Yes."

It wasn't as though Brightshadow _disliked_ Redfire, but she just didn't care too much about him... other than the fact that he was the deputy. She just wanted Redfire to leave so that Snowstar wouldn't come over and yowl at her for ages.

Brightshadow flicked her tail. "Look, I'm sorry. But Snowstar will be furious if she wastes a warrior - not to mention her _deputy_ \- on a cat she thinks was a traitor. I don't want to be responsible for anything that she does to you."

Redfire dipped his head in understanding before turning and padding away with a wave of his tail.

Brightshadow sighed, watching Redfire disappear into the warriors' den before turning back to Mosscloud's body and picking it up between her teeth, again. Breathing in deeply, she padded slowly and gradually dragged Mosscloud's body through the bushes.

Panting slightly, Brightshadow set Mosscloud's body down in one of the shallow dips in the ground. _I'll miss you, Mosscloud. You were more of a mother to me than Snowstar will ever be._ Sighing softly, Brightshadow settled down beside Mosscloud, touching her nose to Mosscloud's one last time.

And that was all.

That was all the burial that Snowstar would allow. Nothing more.

Brightshadow rose to her paws, bowing her head before padding away. She settled at the base of a pine tree at the edge of the clearing, and closed her eyes. She could probably recall most of the deaths like this since her birth.

There was Poppytail, her first mentor before she was killed; Leafpaw, the former medicine cat apprentice; Rowanstrike, an older tom; Cedarkit... _Cedarkit._

She still remembered the day the one-moon-old kit died at Snowstar's claws...

 _"Wow! Is that the leader? Snowstar?" Ivykit asked, her voice becoming high-pitched for emphasis. Her green eyes were round as she watched the white she-cat pad out of her den and across the clearing._

 _"I think so. Sootcloud said that she was pure white, with the darkest blue eyes ever." That was Cedarkit, flicking his tail as he turned back to face his sister, who tore her gaze from Snowstar, as well._

 _"Apparently, Brightpaw's her kit, but I couldn't even tell!"_

 _Cedarkit's eyes widened. "Also, I heard that Snowstar's kinda mean to some ShadowClan cats."_

Oh, no _, Brightpaw wanted to tell him._ You should never have said that.

 _The words were barely out of the kit's mouth when he was snatched up, wailing in shock, as Snowstar's teeth sunk into his pale tabby fur. He seemed even smaller in Snowstar's jaws, as though he was nothing more than the size of a mouse._

 _Snowstar carried him like a piece of prey into the center of the clearing. Brightpaw had yowled in shock and stepped toward her mother, fur bristling. "Snowstar! That's just a kit! A one-moon-old kit, barely out of the nursery!"_

 _And then, Brightpaw had felt pain explode on her face, and she had screeched in shock as she realized what had happened. Snowstar's claws had raked mercilessly across one cheek, causing blood to flow incessantly._

 _"Don't question me, apprentice!" Snowstar had hissed in Brightpaw's face before turning back to Cedarkit, who now lay wailing in the center of the clearing._

 _It was all over too soon._

 _Just a careless flick of her claws brought Cedarkit to his last breath, while the rest of the clan looked on, some horrified, some supportive. Cedarkit's mother, Dawntail, was shrieking, practically driven to insanity._

 _And Brightpaw was still moving backward away from Snowstar, as blood dripped from her cheek, and even the gentle touch of sunlight made the wound sting more than it should have..._

Brightshadow gasped, blinking self-consciously as she realized her paw was pressed to the side of her face. The wound had given her an unforgettable scar, which still stung whenever she recalled what had happened.

She shot a glare in Snowstar's general direction, before jumping to her paws and stalking toward the warriors' den.

Her nest, though it hadn't changed from earlier on, felt as though it was made of thorns, all digging into her pelt, just like Snowstar's claws had. Brightshadow realized that she _couldn't_ sleep now, not with the scar still stinging.

Looking around, she realized that cats were staring at her, and she noticed that her paw was touching the scar, once more. Hissing in annoyance, she brought her paw down, feeling her silver fur grow warm from her tail-tip to her face.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Brightshadow hissed to no one in particular, but she twitched her whiskers slightly as most cats dropped their gazes and went back to doing whatever it was that they were doing before.

Redfire was still staring at her, as though he hadn't heard her comment. "That goes for you, too," she growled, but Redfire ignored her.

"Were you remembering what happened that day, when you got that?" He pointed his tail toward her scar, and Brightshadow ducked her head self-consciously, hoping to hide it in the shadows of the warriors' den.

Brightshadow's fur bristled slightly, but she forced it flat. It wasn't his fault for asking. Somehow, this time... she _felt_ like talking to Redfire, anyway. "Yes," she mewed, "I was." She ducked her head, again, preparing for Redfire to make some comment, something that most warriors might say.

Nothing came.

"Hey," an angry voice snapped, and Brightshadow turned, startled. "Could you two have your conversation somewhere outside? _Some_ cats are trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Rainclaw," Brightshadow mewed hurriedly, padding briskly out of the warriors' den, trying not to trip over any cat's tail as she went. Her fur bristled unconsciously as she realized that Redfire had bounded up to her.

Sighing, Brightshadow turned. "What?"

"S-sorry," Redfire muttered. "I know I shouldn't have asked. It's probably a touchy subject. I guess... I was just curious." He dipped his head to her, then turned away and started making his way through the grass.

"Redfire," Brightshadow called after him, and the red tom stopped, pricking his ears to hear what she was going to say. _It's fine,_ she wanted to say. _It's not your fault for asking, I guess._ But instead, what came out of her jaws was, "Do... do you remember how I got it?"

Redfire's head turned fully to face her from a few tail-lengths away, and his green eyes widened as if he couldn't believe she was asking that. But that expression was gone in a flash, and Brightshadow wondered if she had just imagined it. His eyes dropped to his paws. "I remember."

His claws sunk into the ground. "Snowstar gave that to you. I remember it vividly, and I couldn't risk Snowstar's wrath by trying to help you."

"I'm sorry," Brightshadow murmured, trying to hide the fact that the memory was coming back to her, and that her eyes were filling with tears. _He had wanted to help me, but he couldn't. Isn't that how we all feel about each other, when Snowstar starts tearing us apart?_

Redfire blinked. "What for? You didn't do anything wrong." Brightshadow offered no reply, though she recognized the hidden meaning behind Redfire's words. _You didn't do anything wrong. The only person who did do something wrong was Snowstar._

"It must be hard," Brightshadow murmured softly. "You know... being deputy."

Redfire scoffed. "You have no idea." He lowered his voice. "Especially being _Snowstar's_ deputy. I think Snowstar's just trying desperately to manipulate me, but she can't."

"You have to keep fighting like this," Brightshadow mewed. "You can't lose yourself."

Redfire purred. "Well... thanks, Brightshadow." Brightshadow softened as she heard the way her name rolled easily off of Redfire's tongue. "I'll see you later." Before he padded away, he turned back for a moment, and let out a teasing purr. "I think that this was just the start."

And before Brightshadow could ask anything more about what Redfire meant, he had padded away.

* * *

 **How did you like that first chapter? Was it good? Tell me in the reviews!** **Even if you don't want to answer that question, leave a review anyway!**

 **Until the next chapter, stay tuned, my friends!**

 **\- Stormy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back again, and I've got the second chapter of _Brightest Star_! So thank you for stopping by and spending a few minutes of your time (or more) to read this chapter, as well. Maybe you all could spend a few seconds longer to leave reviews ;)**

* * *

 **Well, I'll first reply to the readers who _did_ leave reviews:**

 _ **Stormshadow3** **: Yessssss! I feel like ShadowClan gets too less attention. It's so annoying! Most fanfics are about ThunderClan and RiverClan... ugh. Anyway, thanks for leaving a review :)**_

 _ **Storms of the Lost**_ _ **: I love ShadowClan, too! Anyone care to join me on the dark side? We have cookies :)**_

 _ **Burning Silver Storm**_ _ **: I know, right! I'm so mean to my characters :) I've already put so many cats in a bad situation, and that was only the first chapter. Thank you for reviewing!**_

 _ **Firestream of Ice**_ _ **: Thank you so much! I actually came up with it off the top of my head; I barely thought about it and it struck me :D**_

 _ **Honeyflame**_ _ **: Thanks for the compliment!**_

 _ **Hollyflame**_ _ **: Yes, I will update. That's what this chapter is for!**_

 _ **Shadefire3**_ _ **: Wow, that's so nice of you! Thanks! (I'm not even kidding, it's like the fifth time I'm saying thank-you to a reviewer in the same chapter.)**_

 _ **Sootfire**_ _ **: Yeah, I guess it is. I made that happen... I'm evil (MWAHAHA... whoops, I think I said that too loudly :D) Anyway, I really LOVE your penname, and thank you for reviewing that chapter!**_

* * *

 **All right, now that that's done, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 _Brightshadow padded through the_ trees, jaws slightly parted to taste the air for prey.

The sun was still high in the sky, and the air in the pine forest moist and pleasant... just how Brightshadow enjoyed it, with the cool breeze whipping through the trees and ruffling her fur. She was part of a sunhigh patrol, so she would be going back soon.

The fur on the back of her neck rose as her muscles tensed in recognition of a scent. _Lizard!_

She spotted the small creature heartbeats later, sprawled out on a rock beneath the shade of a pine tree. Brightshadow crouched, lifting her tail before silently creeping toward the lizard. Her blue eyes were solely focused on the dark spot on top of the rock.

Brightshadow neared the small scrap of prey, almost close enough to pounce. As she took one step closer, her paw landed on a twig, snapping it and alerting her prey. She stared hopelessly as the lizard vanished into a crack in the rock.

 _"Sorry catches no prey,"_ Brightshadow could practically hear Mosscloud's voice in her head. _"You have to catch something if you don't want to go back practically empty-pawed."_ Was it just her imagination, or could she feel Mosscloud's breath stir her fur, and her spirit weave around her? She blinked, and it was gone.

The silver she-cat sighed. She missed Mosscloud, even if she hadn't been her family. Mosscloud had been like a mother; Snowstar never cared for her, but Mosscloud did. She had been a senior warrior before she died, and Brightshadow had gone to her for almost all her concerns.

Well, except those about Snowstar.

 _Oh, Mosscloud._

A leaf crackled somewhere behind her, and Brightshadow whirled around, hackles raised. _Mosscloud?_ It was too sweet to be true if Mosscloud had really answered her from StarClan, and come to visit her for the first time.

Her fur flattened once she realized it was Redfire.

He padded closer, flicking his tail carelessly as he neared. "Are you all right, Brightshadow? You've barely caught anything today-"

"I caught a blackbird," Brightshadow muttered, flicking her tail toward where she had buried it.

"That's almost _nothing_ ," Redfire retorted. "Snowstar will do something - she'll hurt you - if you don't bring any prey back. If you remember what she did to Nettlespring a few moons ago." His green eyes grew round and dark...

 _"No prey, Nettlespring?" Snowstar's voice was icy._

 _The young mottled tabby she-cat lowered her eyes to the grass of the clearing and shook her head. "I-I'm sorry, Snowstar."_

 _"What good does 'sorry' do?" Snowstar retorted, baring her teeth. A flash of malice crept into her eyes, but before Brightpaw could register it, it was gone. Almost as if Brightpaw had only imagined it. "Tell me, Nettlespring," the white leader mewed, "what happens to cats who are completely useless to the clan."_

 _Snowstar took a step closer to Nettlespring. The younger she-cat's green eyes grew round with terror. "Please, Snowstar! I... I'll catch prey next time, I swear by StarClan... just please don't..." Her voice grew to an anguished wail._

She's really going to do it, _Brightpaw realized sadly. There was nothing she could do._

 _Nettlespring's neck was in Snowstar's jaws as she was dragged into the center of the clearing, an already-bloodstained clump of grass. Nettlespring squirmed and thrashed as she was hauled over, and Snowstar dropped her to the ground._

 _The mottled brown she-cat looked up, about to say something, but before she could let out her mew, claws plunged into her throat. What came out instead was a gurgling cry, and blood bubbled at her throat._

"Brightshadow! Brightshadow, are you all right?"

Redfire tail flicked in front of her face. "You were having another memory... these deaths, whenever someone brings them up, you always go into a world of your own. That memory seems stronger than everyone else's."

"Stop it!" Brightshadow hissed, lashing her tail, and Redfire drew back, startled. Her blue eyes softened. "Sorry, Redfire. I didn't mean to yowl at you. But please, don't say that again. It makes me feel... sort of vulnerable."

Redfire's fur brushed hers, and the touch was gone almost immediately. But Brightshadow knew it had been there, and she glanced at Redfire.

"Anyway," Brightshadow murmured, "it doesn't happen all the time." She sighed. "Probably just because Snowstar's my mother."

"I'm sorry." The silver she-cat looked up into a world of green eyes, that showed so much emotion. He lowered his voice, and Brightshadow saw fear enter the depths of his green whirlwind. But then it was gone, as he lowered his voice. "This isn't right, Brightshadow. It isn't fair to you."

Brightshadow instinctively ducked her head, trying to hide her scar.

"Don't hide," Redfire mewed softly. "You're beyond that. You have to learn to live with your scar. It's... it's what makes you _you._ "

As Brightshadow looked at him again, she could practically _feel_ heat radiating off of him. Her pelt grew warm, too, but she dipped her head. "Thank you, Redfire." The red-furred tom dipped his head. "It's not fair to you, either. You can't be her... her _slave_ forever. She's _using_ you."

"I know," Redfire stated simply. "But there's nothing I can do about it. There's nothing anyone can do other than turn to StarClan for help."

Brightshadow sighed. "Please... just keep mentally fighting her control. Don't let her take _complete_ control over you."

Redfire nodded appreciatively. "I came to tell you that the patrol is heading back to camp, now." Brightshadow lowered her eyes for a heartbeat before padding over to the base of the tree and digging up the blackbird she had caught, uncomfortably aware of Redfire's gaze still trained on her.

"This is all I have," she mewed. She flicked her tail. "I don't think Snowstar will kill me. She'll just wound me _almost_ fatally, since I'm her daughter." She shot an amused glance back at Redfire. "Let's go."

Redfire was silent for a heartbeat before he padded away through the trees, Brightshadow just behind him. She waited as he dug up a finch, two lizards, and a toad, trying not to gape. He had done quite well... or maybe it was just that she had done badly.

 _I was distracted,_ Brightshadow told herself. _It's not my fault that Mosscloud's death still haunts my thoughts._

Brightshadow blinked, and it looked as though Redfire had asked her something and was waiting for a reply, from the way he was looking at her. "Sorry... what?"

Redfire sighed. "I was asking you to take this as well," he mewed, pointing his tail toward one lizard that he had pushed toward her. "Just... just in case." Brightshadow's eyes widened, overwhelmed, as she stared at Redfire, lost once more in those deep green pools.

She shook her head, dropping the blackbird in her jaws. "No. It's not right."

" _Nothing_ about our lives now is right!" Redfire snapped. "Still, there's nothing we can do about it. Nothing can get _worse,_ can it?" His mew softened. "Brightshadow, please. Just take it, and bring it with you. Nothing will happen."

Brightshadow stared at him briefly, before dipping her head. "Thank you, Redfire." She lowered her head, picking up both the blackbird and the lizard.

Redfire picked up the rest of his prey in his jaws, then beckoned with his tail before disappearing the the direction of the ShadowClan camp. Moments later, Brightshadow had pushed through the trees, to see that Redfire had gathered Dustfang and Lizardpaw before he had gotten her.

"Finally," Dustfang growled. "What took you two so long?"

Though his tone suggested that he didn't want an answer, Redfire nodded. "Sorry. It just took me a while to find Brightshadow." The lie slipped smoothly off his tongue, and Brightshadow didn't bother protesting.

Dustfang snorted but padded away through the trees, muttering under his breath. Lizardpaw stared for a moment back at Redfire and Brightshadow before padding after her mentor. Brightshadow dipped her head to Redfire before bounding after them.

There was nothing the came close to the feeling of running through ShadowClan territory. The wind whipping against Brightshadow's face, drawing her fur back, the silver she-cat's blue eyes shone as she raced through the trees, the ground barely touching her paws. She knew the forest like she knew the color of her pelt. And she also knew that there was nothing equal to it... in _any_ sense.

"Brightshadow!" Redfire skidded into camp, dropping his prey at his paws, long moments after she did. Breathless, Brightshadow met his gaze, opening her jaws to let the prey fall. The red tom purred. "You're fast! How do you... _do_ that?"

"I was trained," Brightshadow retorted smoothly, though there was an amused edge to her mew. "Same as every cat."

Redfire rolled his eyes. "There's no point asking, is there?" Brightshadow flicked her tail under his nose before picking up her prey and padding over to the fresh-kill pile to leave it among the other catches of the dawn and sunhigh hunts.

oO0Oo

Brightshadow curled up in her nest. Her fur was flat... and somehow, though the death of Mosscloud still loomed over her, she felt more... peaceful... than she did before. Something had changed, today. _But I still don't know what that is._

She paused to glance around the warriors' den, her gaze lingering briefly on a certain red pelt, before she let her eyes flutter shut.

 _"Brightshadow!"_

 _Brightshadow whirled around as an achingly familiar scent hit her nostrils, washing over her. "Mosscloud?" Brightshadow was purring so hard that she could barely recognize what was happening. "Mosscloud, I've missed you so much... even though it's only been two days."_

 _"Oh, Brightshadow." Mosscloud pressed against her for a brief heartbeat, their scents mingling. Then she pulled away, staring at Brightshadow with a blazing intensity. "You're practically fully-grown, now... or at least you act like it."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"You've practically got yourself a mate, and you-"_

 _"What?" Brightshadow snapped, her fur rising. "I haven't gotten a_ mate _! I only recently became a warrior!"_

 _Mosscloud purred. "That's the problem with you young cats. You don't see love if it comes and waves its tail in front of your face." She purred. "Don't worry, Brightshadow. You'll figure out, soon enough. You're a smart cat."_

 _"Life_ isn't _perfect," Brightshadow growled, her eyes darkening. "You saw for yourself what Snowstar - my mother's - capable of. And she's going to tear apart the entire clan. And there's nothing anyone can do other than turn to StarClan for help." She quoted Redfire in her last sentence._

 _Mosscloud sighed. "Brightshadow, there are many things StarClan just are_ incapable _of doing. Every cat thinks we're just some magical cats that can do anything. But no, we're only slightly more powerful that the living. Some things need to be dealt with by the living cats themselves."_

 _"Are you saying you can't help the clan get rid of Snowstar?"_

 _"I'm not saying that. We may be able to guide the clan onto a lighter path, but no more is within our power." Mosscloud seemed to regret the words that left her jaws._ _Brightshadow opened her jaws to retort angrily, but Mosscloud cut her off._

 _"Brightshadow... you're a young warrior. You have your whole life ahead of you, and your future will be bright if you allow it to be."_

Brightshadow blinked, and Mosscloud was gone. Instead, Redfire materialized in front of her. "You were muttering something in your sleep."

"Sorry." Brightshadow ducked her head. "I was dreaming."

"Dreaming? Honestly, if you want to be a warrior, you have to hunt and fight, not hang around in your nest _dreaming_!"

Brightshadow's eyes blazed. " _What_?"

Redfire purred forcefully. "Hold off, Brightshadow. I was just teasing you." At this, Brightshadow relaxed, too, the tension in her muscles gone, and she let out purrs of her own. "I wanted to tell you that Snowstar wants to see you."

"Huh?"

"You heard me right." Brightshadow shot Redfire a curious look, but she dipped her head. "Don't ask me," Redfire added. "I have _no_ _idea_ what this is about, sorry." Cautiously, so as to not step on any other cat's tail, Brightshadow stepped out of the warriors' den, letting the early morning light hit her face.

Gathering her courage - because she would probably need it - she padded into Snowstar's den, dipping her head as she entered.

"You wanted to see me, Snowstar?"

* * *

 **And... that concludes the second chapter. Thank you all for reading!**

 **See ya'll later!**

 **Oh, and remember to leave a review before you leave! :)**

 **~ Stormy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everyone! I'm back! Thank you all so much for reviewing that last chapter! I appreciate it :) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter of _Brightest Star_ as much as you enjoyed the last two!**

* * *

 **I'm gonna reply to all the reviewers, before I get on with the story:**

 _ **Callie the Dog Goddess**_ _ **: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**_

 _ **Okatu Fernsneeze**_ _ **: Thanks! I've fallen for Redfire, too. He's so loyal and sweet that it makes me feel bad :)**_

 _ **Wyatt**_ _ **: Thanks for reviewing! I appreciate the suggestion, but the story is going to go in a much, much different direction from that, so it won't be possible. Thanks anyway!**_

 _ **Sootfire**_ _ **: 'That worrisome Brightshadow'. I like it. So nice of you. Redfire is really sweet! He's so nice to Brightshadow. Too bad she can't see past her own nose to see what they're capable of together. *wink***_

 _ **ILuvWarriors**_ _ **: Thank you! I feel like if I were a cat in ShadowClan at this time, I would be padding after Redfire, too. :)**_

 _ **Honeyflame**_ _ **: Thanks! I hope you also like this one!**_

 _ **Ravenflight**_ _ **: Thanks! That's so sweet of you to say. ;)**_

* * *

 **Onto the story...**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _A single question burned_ in Brightshadow's mind as she padded, dragging her paws, deeper into Snowstar's den. _What is she going to do to me? She hates me enough as it is... what did I do this time to get her tail in a twist?_

Brightshadow was uncomfortably aware of Snowstar's blue gaze burning into her. After long moments, Snowstar dipped her sleek, white head. "No need to look so afraid, my _daughter,_ " Snowstar purred, her mew laced with false sweetness. "After all, when have I ever meant badly for you?"

"I won't answer that." The words slipped through Brightshadow's jaws before she could stop them, and for a brief moment, a flash of anger sparked in Snowstar's icy eyes, only to be replaced with the same sharp coldness as usual.

Snowstar tilted her head to one side, taking a step toward Brightshadow and placing her tail on the silver she-cat's shoulder. Brightshadow flinched away, eyes blazing. The white leader purred. "I just wanted to have a training session with my _daughter_." She practically spat the last word. "After all... we haven't done that in so long."

"What do you want, Snowstar?"

Snowstar flicked her tail, padding out of the den. "Walk with me, Brightshadow." Though her tone was soft and inviting, the sharp gleam in her eyes told Brightshadow that it was an order, as much as she hated it.

Stifling a long sigh, Brightshadow padded after the ShadowClan leader, flinching slightly as the early morning light clouded her vision for a few heartbeats. Brightshadow caught a glimpse of Redfire glancing worriedly toward her, and she nodded. _It'll be fine,_ she wanted to say. _I hope._

"Come." Snowstar hadn't missed the small interaction between Redfire and Brightshadow, and she now stared at the silver she-cat through narrowed eyes. Brightshadow dipped her head and padded after her leader. _I wish I had a choice._

Brightshadow padded after Snowstar with a quiet sigh, moving toward the Highledge. She resisted the urge to flinch as Snowstar padded closer, closer... causing her to move backward against the Highledge. "You want something from me," Brightshadow hissed, her hackles rising.

Snowstar growled. "I heard you talking to Redfire yesterday." Immediately, Brightshadow's mind whirled. Yes, she _had_ said some things about Snowstar... but how did she ever figure that out? "I have my ways of learning things," she continued, as if she could read Brightshadow's mind. "You know what you said, so I won't bother bringing any of it up." She flicked her tail flippantly, though her eyes remained dark. "Don't you know what happens to cats who speak against the leadership?"

Brightshadow hissed, sheathing and unsheathing her claws.

"Oh, of course you know, _daughter._ " She lingered on the last word. "How else would you have gotten this?" Her tail flicked toward the scar on her face, gently brushing it until Brightshadow jerked away, a growl rumbling at the back of her throat.

"So what does this mean?" Brightshadow hissed, her voice coming out a lot less shaky than she felt. _Are you going to kill me?_ She barely dared to voice the last question.

Snowstar shook her head. "I can't have the clan saying I favor my _daughter_ over all other cats, but I think I'll make things a little more interesting between us. Maybe someday, _daughter,_ you'll learn not to speak against the leadership. I thought just one scar would help you remember that, but... I guess not."

"What do you want me to _do?_ Get to the point, _mother._ " She spat the last word like it was crow-food.

"Let's train together. Just you and me... we haven't spent time together in so long," Snowstar purred, her voice smooth and mellow. But it was obvious what she was suggesting: _A battle between you and me._ "I want to know how capable you are."

"What do you _really_ want me to do?"

"Fight." Her claws unsheathed. "Show me that you're not as useless as I think you are." She tipped her head to one side... which somehow, despite her cold heart, made her look more beautiful than ever before. "Either way, it's a losing match for you, isn't it?"

Brightshadow's heart leaped into her throat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Redfire, still watching her carefully. His eyes widened as he saw Brightshadow's claws sink into the ground, tearing up grass. This shouldn't be happening...

Snowstar sprang, _too_ fast. Brightshadow barely had any time to duck out of the way, and Snowstar's claws grazed her ear. "Maybe I can leave a few more scars in addition to that old one... what do you think?" Snowstar taunted.

Brightshadow hissed, crouching for a heartbeat before throwing herself at Snowstar, but the white leader whipped nimbly to one side. The silver she-cat landed awkwardly, feeling a slight jolt of pain as her face slammed into the ground. She rolled away as Snowstar sprang, her claws locking in Snowstar's fur as the two she-cats rolled in the grass. Snowstar broke away first, sending her claws slamming at the base of her ear, on the same side of her former scar.

Brightshadow screeched, twisting as to shake Snowstar off her. The white leader jumped to her paws, staring down at the silver she-cat. Brightshadow hissed, clamping her jaws around Snowstar's paws until she was shaken off, landing hard on the ground.

Snowstar sprang, pinning her down on her back so that Brightshadow was forced to face her. Her claws inched closer to Brightshadow's face, and as the silver she-cat struggled, the claws traced the old scar, sending a cold tingle down her spine. _Stop it!_ Brightshadow wanted to yowl in Snowstar's face, but she couldn't.

Brightshadow leaned her head to one side, trying to move herself away from Snowstar's claws as they barely pierced her neck. Her vision started to grow fuzzy as Snowstar's paw pressed against her throat. Someone yowled... she figured it was probably Redfire.

The sides started to darken and grow fuzzy until there was just one spot left. One right in front of her... she started running toward it as if it was all she could ever do. It never got closer... it kept moving farther away. And then it vanished, as larger holes were torn into the blackness, giving way to light.

Brightshadow yowled, hurling herself upward. The expression on Snowstar's face was one of pure shock as she was hurled down, slammed onto the ground. Her paw pressed into Snowstar's throat, but she didn't make any move to completely kill the leader.

Snowstar stared up, her eyes wide. Was it... _fear_ that danced briefly in the ice blue?

She blinked, and it was gone. But Brightshadow knew what she had seen... there had been a small spark. So small that it could have gone unnoticed, but it didn't. Shaking her head, Brightshadow stepped back, sheathing her claws. _What have I done?_

There was a deep gash in Snowstar's flank... but it was _nothing_ compared to what Brightshadow had received every time. The scar on her face. The wounds on her neck and ear. Some of those others might also never heal completely.

Brightshadow lowered her head and padded away, her tail low as she went. She was consciously aware of Snowstar's gaze tearing into her as she went.

The wound in her neck seemed to suddenly vanish, as if it was never there. And the ShadowClan camp shifted, morphing into something that she couldn't quite place. The sky grew red, a blood red that seemed to reflect in the scarlet rivers. _What's happening to me?_

There wasn't any pain, anymore, but something was missing.

Brightshadow only realized that when she felt the blood gushing from her throat... making her head suddenly light, before everything vanished altogether.

oO0Oo

"Will she be all right?"

"Yes! I've already told you three times! She will be all right!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm your medicine cat, for StarClan's sake!"

"But her wounds looked terrible!"

"And now, they're looking fine."

"I hope she wakes up..."

A pause. Then - "Guess what, worrisome warrior? She's waking up now."

Brightshadow blinked. It took a few heartbeats for her vision to clear. She tried to sit up, but she figured that her flank hurt when she did. She was in the medicine den, and the faces of Redfire and Fallowfang looked down at her.

"W-what happened?" Her voice came out strange... as if she hadn't used it in a while.

Fallowfang flicked her tail. "Redfire brought you in."

"What? When?"

Fallowfang stared. "What?"

"Never mind that... how long has it been?"

Redfire was the one who responded, though he looked a little uncomfortable. "Not long."

"That's no answer."

"It's nearly dusk."

"Fox-dung." Brightshadow didn't believe the red tom for a moment.

"No, really."

"But good news!" Fallowfang interrupted their little conversation. "You'll be out of here no later than moonhigh. You can return to the warriors' den, but you'll have to take it easy." Brightshadow craned her neck to look down at her wounds, but soon gave up when her head hurt.

"Which reminds me," Redfire growled. "I want to talk to you alone, when you're free."

Brightshadow nodded to him and turned to Fallowfang as the medicine cat spoke. "Your wounds are healing quite well. Those two days of rest really helped your strength come back. Most won't leave any trace of injury behind."

"Most?" Brightshadow pricked her ears.

"Well..." Fallowfang looked at a loss of words, even more so when both Redfire and Brightshadow burned into him. "Not all will go without leaving scars. There's one on your flank that was really deep, and one at the base of your ear. But... I think that was all." He flicked his tail, turning to Redfire. "Now, leave this poor cat in peace."

Brightshadow's gaze was trained on Fallowfang as he padded deeper into the medicine den.

"Brightshadow." The silver she-cat looked up at Redfire's mew. "I'm sorry... I have to talk to you. At moonhigh, when you leave the medicine den. Please, Brightshadow." Brightshadow's eyes widened at his intensity, but she dipped her head mildly, allowing a faint teasing expression creep onto her face.

"Of course, deputy."

Redfire rolled his green eyes. "Glad to see you're back to normal."

oO0Oo

"We need to talk."

Brightshadow sensed the tension radiating off the red tom. "All right, but not here." She glanced meaningfully in Snowstar's direction, feeling her dark, icy blue gaze trained on her until Brightshadow was forced to look away.

Brightshadow turned to water, her paws shaky. The scar on her flank still hurt at any sudden movement, so she forced herself to act as normally as possible.

As soon as they were alone, Redfire ripped into her, green gaze burning. Once again, instead of listening, Brightshadow found herself lost in those emerald depths, but she forced herself to prick her ears attentively. She resisted the urge to flinch as the scar on her ear sent pain coursing through her.

"Brightshadow, I know what I saw. Why were you fighting? Tell me. What happened? How did you get that scar?" His eyes narrowed meaningfully. "And Brightshadow, I don't care what happened... I want the truth, and nothing else."

The silver she-cat sighed. "It's a long story." She cast a meaningful glance toward the claw-moon in the darkened sky.

"I could stay out here all night to listen."

Brightshadow flicked her tail. "You're not going to let me go without telling you anything, are you?"

"Nope."

Brightshadow sighed. "All right." Her tail-tip twitched. "Snowstar told me that she knew we had spoken yesterday about... well... _her._ And she said that instead of her killing me, we would have a fight, and live with the scars. She told me that I was no competition." She flinched at the memory. "So then, it happened. She's a strong cat... but then something came over me. I don't know what it was, but then she was pinned down when I looked."

"There's something you're not telling me." Redfire lashed his tail.

"Fine." Brightshadow sighed. "I got angry. And... I think I attacked her back, and I gave her a scar." She glanced at Redfire, lowering her voice. "But that's not the problem. I think I saw something... she actually looked a little afraid at the end."

"Fox-dung."

"I know what I saw, Redfire, but it's your choice whether or not you believe me."

Redfire's fur brushed hers, and she stiffened instinctively. The red-furred tom pulled away quickly... though Brightshadow wanted to feel his fur against hers for even longer. "I believe you, Brightshadow."

"What is she going to do?" Brightshadow wanted to wail like a kit. "There's something off about her."

"Of course there is! She kills cats in her own clan!"

"I know... but other than that."

Redfire sighed. "We'll just have to wait and see, Brightshadow."

* * *

 **Third chapter done! Did you all like it? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **I kinda hated writing this chapter, but I knew it had to happen to start the real story... so it happened. I hate showing Snowstar as the strongest cat, but - let's face it - she is. This is just the beginning, my wonderful readers, so stay tuned!**

 **And leave a review, please? :)**

 **~ Stormy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, everyone! I've updated this time fairly quickly, so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Replying to reviews...**

 _ **Twinkle Legacy** **: Hey, thanks for that suggestion! But for the part about StarClan helping, that was explained vaguely, a little bit, in the second chapter. Anyway. You gave me the idea for a significant part of this chapter, so thank you so much! You'll see, now, when you read this chapter.**_

 ** _Scarlet Vow : Thanks for reviewing! Maybe I'll do a chapter at the end to explain how Snowstar became leader... thanks for that idea! _**

**_Callie the Dog Goddess_** ** _: Ugh. Redfire's so perfect. (Or at least, for now *wink*). No, don't worry, you can keep fangirling over him *wink*. Anyway, thank you so much for all that support!_**

 ** _DragonFrost9000_** ** _: Thank you so much!_**

 ** _DragonFrost9000_** ** _: Yes, here's your update! Thanks for reviewing!_**

 ** _Sootfire_** ** _: I hate to say it, but if I was Brightshadow, I would march up to Snowstar and recommend an anger management treatment. No joke. Anyway, thanks for your support!_**

 ** _Honeyflame_** ** _: Thanks!_**

 ** _Always Fire_** ** _: Don't worry, I feel you. I get your 'morbidness'. It makes so much sense. I hate Snowstar but I love her at the same time. She's pretty fun to write about... all the evil characters are, anyway._**

* * *

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Brightshadow flicked her tail as Snowstar sprang onto the Highledge with a yowl, summoning the clan to hear her words. Unsheathing her claws, Brightshadow padded slowly into the midst of the cats waiting in the clearing, her fur tingling along her spine.

She resisted the urge to flinch as she saw the wound on Snowstar's shoulder - the wound that _she_ had caused. Ever since that day, Snowstar seemed to be avoiding her unless it was absolutely necessary to make direct conversation. _Lucky me._

Brightshadow shook away the thought that she had injured her leader, her mother. Snowstar definitely deserved it. It hurt slightly even to prick her ears, or to turn her head too fast, ever since she had received the two most recent scars.

"The cats who will be accompanying Redfire and me to the Gathering," Snowstar was announcing, "Daisyfoot, Dustfang, Lizardpaw, Bluestrike, Rainclaw, Mottledspring, Thornpaw, Whitefang, and-" she looked as though the words tasted bitter on her tongue "-Brightshadow."

Brightshadow's fur bristled slightly at the mention of her name.

"We will be leaving at moonhigh, as usual," Snowstar growled, before dipping her head in dismissal and springing down from the Highledge. Immediately, the clan broke into excited murmurs, before dispersing into its small groups, some entering the dens, and others staying in the clearing or going out into the pine forest.

Almost as soon as Brightshadow turned to pad into the warriors' den, a young russet-furred kit bounced over, amber eyes wide. "You're going to the Gathering, Brightshadow!" He sprang playfully onto Brightshadow's tail, but she drew it to her side, out of his reach. "You're lucky!"

"You'll be able to go in a few moons, Foxkit," Brightshadow mewed, recalling the little kit's name just as she said it. Foxkit was... although just a kit, he was her friend. A close friend.

Foxkit pouted. "Everyone tells me that! Why can't it be _now_?"

"You know the rules. You must be an apprentice to go to the Gathering."

"I'll be an apprentice in a moon," Foxkit reminded her, puffing out his chest importantly. Then, he swished his tail from side to side, eyes lighting up. "Who will be my mentor?"

She let out a purr, stroking the kit's head with her tail. "We won't know until you become an apprentice."

"Brightshadow!"

Brightshadow turned at the sound of Snowstar's voice. She had to clamp her jaws shut tightly to stop a snide remark from pouring out. _Oh, look. The oh-so-great ShadowClan leader decides to acknowledge her daughter in such a long time._

Instead of saying that, she dipped her head. "Yes, Snowstar?"

"Come to my den." Turning, the white she-cat flicked her tail and padded away, leaving Brightshadow to follow.

But before she could take a step, a set of small, thorn-sharp teeth sank into her tail, and she winced, turning. Foxkit's amber eyes were round. "Did you do something bad? Mother said that Snowstar kills-" Before the kit could finish, Brightshadow ripped her tail free from his teeth, ignoring the pain, and slapped it over his jaws.

"Don't say anything like that ever again!" Brightshadow hissed. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Foxkit, if you say anything like that when she's listening, she'll kill you without a second thought." Foxkit's eyes were round as he nodded.

"Sorry, Brightshadow." Brightshadow just flicked her tail, trying to get rid of the slight sting, and padded toward Snowstar's den. _Foxkit's mother... Shadespring. I think she's against Snowstar, too. She's a smart cat, or she would have been killed by now..._

Brightshadow often remembered cats based on whether or not they supported Snowstar. _Generally,_ the cats who didn't support her were her closer friends.

Snowstar was waiting for her, her fur fluffed up. "Brightshadow." She nodded her approval, her voice cold, as usual.

"Is there anything you need?" Brightshadow asked. _Because I don't want to be here if you don't need me._

"As _your mother,_ I-"

"You gave up the right to call yourself that a long time ago." The words poured out of Brightshadow's jaws before she could stop them.

Snowstar hissed, unsheathing her claws. Moments later, the flash of anger was gone, replaced by something she couldn't place. "Let me get straight to the point, Brightshadow. I hope you don't find yourself _in love with_ Redfire."

"Of course not!" Brightshadow's fur grew warm. "We're just... friends."

"You're putting the wrong ideas into his mind, Brightshadow." Snowstar's voice was a low, threatening growl. "I can't have my _deputy_ being manipulated by some pathetic kit. He's got a long way ahead of him, _daughter._ So don't mess with it."

Brightshadow opened her jaws to speak, but she couldn't, so she let Snowstar continue.

"I am your leader. You obey my orders. You have no purpose but to serve ShadowClan," Snowstar hissed. "You are not to mess with the issues of a leader or deputy. You are not to mess with what Redfire _thinks_. Understood?"

Brightshadow dipped her head, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Is that all, Snowstar?"

"You may go, Brightshadow."

oO0Oo

"Brightshadow!"

For once, the voice calling her was pleasant.

Brightshadow turned her head back to see the ShadowClan deputy, walking towards the back of the group of ShadowClan cats going to the Gathering. He flashed her a warm gaze, before flicking his tail casually to one side. Now that she had seen him, she couldn't ignore him, not even when Snowstar was watching. "Walk with me."

Brightshadow dipped her head and moved to one side, letting the cats pass her as she waited for Redfire to catch up. "What is it?"

"There doesn't have to be something, does there?" Redfire's expression was one of mock hurt. "Why can't I just talk to you? For the fun of it?"

The silver she-cat's blue eyes widened. She shook her head and kept on walking. Snowstar's mew still rang in her head as she padded ahead. Redfire had to run to catch up. "Brightshadow... what's wrong? What happened? Why can't I talk to you?"

Brightshadow turned to glare. "Look. You've been looking at me, waving your tail, and doing all sorts of things since this morning to call me over to talk to you. Don't you get it? I ignored you." She almost choked while saying the last words. "I can't talk to you."

Now, Redfire's teasing expression morphed into hurt, _real_ hurt. "Brightshadow..." His fur brushed hers, but Brightshadow pulled away. "Look, whatever it is, you can talk to me."

"As much as I want to, I can't."

Redfire growled under his breath. "As your deputy, I order you to tell me what's wrong."

Brightshadow sighed. "It's Snowstar... she doesn't want me to talk to you because she thinks I'm putting the wrong ideas about her into your head. And I think she's worried that you'll turn against her or something."

"Mouse-brain," Redfire muttered. "I _already_ am against her."

"I know, but even more... like I'll put the idea of something like... I don't know, a rebellion... into your mind." Brightshadow mewed the first impractical thing that came to her mind, hating that it actually felt good to talk to Redfire.

"That's not a bad idea."

" _Redfire!_ "

"I know! I'm joking... sort of." Redfire flicked his tail, letting Brightshadow pad ahead of him across the tree-bridge. "Someone with enough power should really do that. We seriously can't go on living like this." He sighed, springing off onto the Gathering island next to her.

"I wonder what _interesting_ excuse Snowstar will bring up this time," Brightshadow muttered quietly, and Redfire let his tail rest on her shoulder. She didn't pull away, and Redfire moved slightly closer, almost innoticeably, letting his fur brush hers.

"I'm worried, Redfire." Brightshadow's mew couldn't hide the slight quaver in her voice. "She's going to do _anything_ to get rid of me, now. Even though she's been holding back since I'm her daughter... I think that she's past that, now."

Redfire closed his eyes briefly. "Whatever happens, just talk to me, and I'll be there to help you."

"Thanks, Redfire."

Redfire nodded, before padding away to sit beside the other deputies. Brightshadow stared after him, almost wishing he didn't leave. Her fur pricked as if someone was watching her. Looking around, she saw that a _certain_ icy blue gaze was boring into her.

"Hello, there!"

Brightshadow practically jumped out of her fur as a golden she-cat approached her. "H-hi," Brightshadow murmured, lowering her head awkwardly. She always did that, with strangers. Probably to hide her scar slightly, in the shadows, though she knew they would see it, anyway.

"I'm Goldenlily. I'm from ThunderClan."

"Oh."

Goldenlily stared. "And you are...?"

"Brightshadow," she mewed, quietly. "ShadowClan."

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Goldenlily mewed, her ear twitching, "but why do you have so many _scars?_ "

"It's not a bad thing, is it?"

Goldenlily shrugged. "No... it just makes you stand out, a little more."

Brightshadow looked up, staring incredulously at Goldenlily. _Trust ThunderClan to come up with the most ridiculously happy notions._ "Fox-dung."

"Really."

"I..." Brightshadow was unsure of what to say. "I've never thought of it like that before." She stared more closely at Goldenlily. "Well... no one's ever told me that, before. So... well, thanks, I guess." Goldenlily just purred, slightly, her tail flicking to rest on her shoulder.

"I don't see why anyone should judge you by your scars before they've met you."

Brightshadow purred, a _real_ purr this time. "Thanks, Goldenlily." She flicked her tail to the Great Oak, where a yowl rang. "The leaders are speaking."

Oakstar of WindClan lifted his head, first, to flick his white-tipped tail and shake out his tawny-colored fur. "WindClan has been doing very well, this season. Hunting is fine, and I'm pleased to announce that Sedgepaw and Willowpaw have been made apprentices this moon."

Brightshadow joined in with the rest of the cats, yowling support for the new apprentices.

"Good hunting doesn't stop them from looking scrawny," Goldenlily muttered, and Brightshadow purred, amused.

Snowstar spoke next, and Brightshadow pricked her ears.

"That's your leader, right?" Goldenlily mewed, and Brightshadow nodded, ears straining to listen.

"I regret to report that there was a vicious badger attack - three of them - that left four of our cats dead," Snowstar mewed, and Brightshadow rolled her blue eyes. _She's used that excuse before, I think,_ she thought, and from the front, Redfire turned back to look at her, and she knew he was thinking the same thing. "Mosscloud, Nightstreak, Adderclaw, and Petalshade, all hunt with StarClan, now."

Brightshadow heard murmurs of sadness coming from all the clans, and she thought - for a moment - that Snowstar genuinely seemed upset. _Fox-dung._

"Despite that, we have recovered fast. ShadowClan is well, and we are ready to ward off any threats that come again." Snowstar dipped her head and stepped back, but as she did, her gaze locked with Brightshadow's, challenging her to step forward and deny everything that she had said.

Though she didn't step forward, Brightshadow shot her a glare that spoke for itself.

 _Liar._

* * *

 **Woohoo! I'm done with the fourth chapter!** **Not much to say, really. (I can't believe I've already gotten 23 reviews, before the fourth chapter has come out. Wow. Thanks, everyone :D)**

 **Remember to leave a review, as you go! I think I'll mention the name of the 25th reviewer at the start of the next chapter.**

 **Later, friends!**

 **~ Stormy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again, everyone! Hope ya'll have been doing well. Congratulations to _Wyatt200_ for being the twenty-fifth reviewer!**

* * *

 **Replying to reviews!**

 _ **Twinkle Legacy**_ _ **: Thank you so much for your suggestions! You made me realize that there are a few holes in the story that I'll need to fill up sooner or later. (I answered everything in the PMs)**_

 _ **Wyatt200**_ _ **: Hey! Congratulations on being the 25th reviewer! I love it when people try to develop theories of their own about this story... it makes me feel more like writing!**_

 _ **Cloudsplash3**_ _ **: Thank you!**_

 _ **Callie the Dog Goddess**_ _ **: Wow XD. I didn't know you had**_ **that _much of a crush on Redfire. Don't worry, I intend to keep Redfire alive... for the time being, anyway. And at least for now, Snowstar can't kill Redfire because he has so much support in ShadowClan that if she kills him, she will lose support. (She can't make him die in some freak accident because everyone would find out that it was her) Thanks for reviewing!_**

 ** _Burning Silver Storm_** ** _: I get what you mean, my friend! Thank you so much!_**

 ** _Rainstone18_** ** _: Thanks so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter, too!_**

 ** _Archangel_** ** _: Thanks!_**

 ** _Sootfire_** ** _: Ugh, I can't get over how much I_ luuuuv _your penname. Anyway, thanks for reviewing!_**

* * *

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 5

 _Brightshadow flinched as a_ set of invisible claws raked down her back, opening her jaws into a wordless yowl of pain. She couldn't see her attacker, so she couldn't fight back as pain engulfed her body with every slash of claws.

The clawing changed to prodding, and there was a new voice talking in the background.

Brightshadow opened her eyes to see a dark gray tabby tom - Rainclaw - glaring down at her as he cuffed her shoulder roughly. "Well, finally!" he snorted, as he saw her open her eyes. "You didn't let anyone else get a wink of sleep around here, with your ridiculous yowling."

Rainclaw. _A Snowstar supporter. Of course he would take any chance to scorn me._ "Leave her alone, Rainclaw." A new voice spoke, and Brightshadow turned her head to see Whitefang pad up to them. Embarrassed, Brightshadow sat up in her nest. "She's not doing any harm."

"Other than wake up every other cat in the den," Rainclaw growled, sliding out his claws.

Whitefang hissed, her white fur fluffing up. She lowered her voice. "The most harm _any_ cat can do is to support a leader like Snowstar."

Rainclaw glared incredulously. "How _dare_ you?" Without warning, he threw himself at Whitefang, spitting and clawing. With a jolt of horror, Brightshadow realized that both cats' claws were unsheathed, and cats sprang out of the way in shock as the two rolled, locked together.

Rainclaw emerged on top, but Whitefang threw him off her, sending him flying. The dark gray tom hit the ground hard, shaking his head viciously as he jumped to his paws again. Whitefang was already on top of him, her claws raking through his fur. Brightshadow winced inwardly as tufts of fur, both gray and white, fell to the den floor. Then, a screech. Rainclaw had buried his teeth into the base of Whitefang's neck, and... there was blood. So much of it. Until Whitefang shook him off with some considerable effort and pressed a paw to her bleeding neck, staring in shock.

Brightshadow could tell she wouldn't die; though the wound was deep, it wasn't fatal.

Rainclaw hissed, though he sheathed his claws. "I'm taking this to Snowstar," he growled lowly, "and we can see what she says about your treachery. The words of betrayal came out of your own jaws; I'm not making any of it up."

Brightshadow opened her jaws in a silent wail. _No! She'll kill Whitefang!_ But Rainclaw was already gone.

Her blue eyes grew round with horror, as she jumped to her paws and padded over to Whitefang, who was staring after Rainclaw in shock. "I-I'm sorry, Whitefang... you didn't have to do that. Once Rainclaw tells her... she... she'll..." Brightshadow figured it would be particularly cruel to state Whitefang's impending death so bluntly.

"I know..." Whitefang's eyes grew blank and dazed. "She'll kill me, won't she? What have I _done?_ It just slipped out... I didn't mean it!"

 _But you did,_ Brightshadow thought. _You meant every word of it._ Looking at Whitefang, she knew that Whitefang was thinking the same thing. Her eyes were pale, as if she was already dead, and her fur was still in bloody clumps.

Pawsteps sounded outside the den, coming closer, closer...

Whitefang's eyes widened, and she backed away against the den wall, though it wouldn't do her much good. Snowstar bounded into the den, her eyes alight with fury as she stalked over to Whitefang. Her voice was icy as she spoke. "You were saying?"

"N-nothing, Snowstar... I'm sorry... it just slipped out."

"Fox-dung!" Snowstar hissed, digging her claws into the ground. "It wouldn't have slipped out if you weren't thinking it, would it have, Whitefang?" Without waiting for a reply, Snowstar bared her teeth for a heartbeat before sinking them into Whitefang's throat.

Whitefang yowled as Snowstar bit her scruff and dragged her out of the warriors' den, struggling.

Brightshadow's paws were frozen to the ground, her eyes wide with shock. Yet another cat, gone. Just like that, Whitefang would be dead in a few moments. _Is it my fault? Did I do this to her? She was only trying to stop Rainclaw's taunting... she shouldn't be punished. In fact, it should be Rainclaw punished for sticking up for Snowstar._

Slowly, dragging her paws, Brightshadow padded after a few other cats, leaving the warriors' den. If she didn't _watch,_ she would be killed.

Yet again, it was a wonder - a _miracle from StarClan -_ that there were any cats left in ShadowClan who _didn't_ support Snowstar.

Whitefang was writhing on the grass, screeching and yowling as Snowstar's claws - unusually long and sharp, as Brightshadow knew from personal experience - tore at her ears. Brightshadow's stomach twisted as she saw Snowstar's eyes gleam with malice, and her claws plunging into Whitefang's soft, unfairly exposed underbelly. The claws ripped deeper and deeper, and blood gushed out.

Brightshadow's paws gave way, and she dropped like a stone. Her eyes were watering, but she couldn't tear her gaze away.

Whitefang's scream rang in her ears, rattling in her mind. It was painful to hear, tearing everything out of Brightshadow with a single yowl of anguish. As she watched, willing it to be over soon, Snowstar - _finally -_ dug her claws into Whitefang's throat.

Brightshadow hadn't realized that she was staring right at Snowstar until the leader's eyes met hers. A small smirk formed on Snowstar's face, her eyes seeming to say, _It'll be your turn, soon, my dear, dear daughter._

 _No, it won't,_ Brightshadow glared back.

 _We'll soon see about that._

Brightshadow unsheathed her claws, sinking them into the ground. _You won't kill me. You're my mother, for StarClan's sake. As much as I hate to admit it._

 _The sad truth, is it not, my dear daughter?_ Either Snowstar seemed to know what she was thinking, or she just was visualizing it that way.

 _What do you want from me?_

Snowstar was smirking again, at Brightshadow. _Why do you bother hiding? We both know what you're capable of._

 _What are you saying?_ She glared.

 _I think you should realize that there is something wrong with_ you, _not your leader. You deserve to be dead by now, precious daughter._

Brightshadow ripped her gaze away from Snowstar's.

 _There's nothing wrong with me!_ Brightshadow told herself, quietly. _It's all in your head. Snowstar's playing with you. There isn't anything wrong with you. She's just a manipulative, cruel, heartless... piece of foxdung for a leader._

Then... _If I were leader, I wouldn't let any of this happen... I really wish I were leader._

Whitefang let out a final cry, then stilled, blood still bubbling at her throat until her last breath.

oO0Oo

"Did I miss anything while I was on patrol?" Brightshadow didn't reply, keeping her face stubbornly turned away from Redfire. The red-furred tom seemed to notice that something was wrong, and his voice dropped to a softer, gentler note. "Are you all right, Brightshadow?"

Redfire's concerned voice pushed at her until she turned to face him, her fury spilling. "No! No, I'm _not_ all right. Did you miss anything while you were on patrol? Yes, you did." She let out a breath, trying to calm down slightly. "Of course, maybe the glorious deputy doesn't deserve to have his _handsome_ ears harmed by this dreadful news."

She turned away, a growl rumbling at the back of her throat, until Redfire spoke again, his voice teasing. "You just called me handsome."

"Whatever. It's not funny."

"What happened?"

Brightshadow swung her head back to face him. "Whitefang's dead. I assume you can guess why." To her surprise, Redfire lowered his head respectfully, his eyes darkening with sadness. "Is it my fault, Redfire? I didn't mean to do anything! I didn't want-"

"Whatever do you mean, Brightshadow?"

"I was yowling in my sleep and Rainclaw yowled at me as soon as I woke up. Whitefang stepped in and said that I wasn't doing anything wrong, and that he was, because he supported Snowstar." Brightshadow could recall the vivid details, but the story was _too_ real, yet unreal at the same time. "And then Rainclaw told Snowstar... it's my fault!" Her voice rose to a high-pitched wail.

Redfire rested his tail on her back, but she flinched away. He sighed. "Brightshadow, it's not your fault. You didn't even _say_ anything!"

"But it is! Don't you see? This would never have happened it I hadn't-"

"This was _bound_ to happen. They _hate_ each other under StarClan. And we all know that Snowstar takes Rainclaw's side. There was nothing you could do to stop it. They were going to fight sooner or later, and Whitefang was going to be killed by Snowstar, anyway."

"I suppose, but it happened _too_ soon!" Brightshadow's eyes were round and wide. _It's the truth. He realizes it, himself. I killed Whitefang. It's my fault..._

Redfire shook his head. "StarClan knew it was her time to die. There was nothing any cat could do."

"StarClan hasn't done anything to help us so far, and they can't do anything now."

Redfire sighed, flicking her ear with his tail, and this time, she didn't flinch away as his tail rested on her back. "You have to believe that something _will_ happen. Snowstar can't lead forever. Sooner or later, she'll catch greencough, and maybe have an infected wound, or eat fresh-kill with maggots in it, or.."

Brightshadow stared, an amused purr tugging at her whiskers. "Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?" Playfully, she jumped up and sprang at him, bowling the surprised tom over with soft paws and pinning him down easily.

Redfire purred, gently swiping at her before she jumped back to her paws. Shaking the grass from his fur, he stood as well, then slowly, unsurely, touched his nose to Brightshadow, who blinked in surprise, but didn't move away as he nuzzled her gently.

She twined her tail with his, allowing him to press his warm red fur against her silver pelt... seeing his eyes glow softly meant all of StarClan to her. She could see her face reflected in Redfire's emerald eyes, and she saw that her eyes were glowing, just like his.

Brightshadow saw Redfire's fur prickle, as if he was uncomfortable to say whatever he was about to say. "Brightshadow... I-I think I actually... well, _like_ you." Her blue eyes softened as he continued. "I... uh, I hope we're more than just... well... friends..."

Brightshadow purred softly. "I love you too, you stupid furball."

She only realized the truth of the words after they left her jaws, and her blue gaze softened.

Redfire's eyes glowed more than she thought could have been possible, and she realized that the same probably went for her.

Their heads pressed together, fur brushing, tails entwined... they could have been one cat. Brightshadow closed her eyes briefly. _We'll be so close that everyone else will think that we're just one cat... leaving only one set of pawprints behind us..._

 _We'll be together, forever..._ Brightshadow thought, a purr rumbling in her throat. _We'll face all our problems together..._

Looking into the depths of Redfire's emerald storm, she knew - she just _knew -_ that this tom, this _wonderful_ cat who she knew she loved with all her heart, was thinking just what she was... that they would be together, forever.

 _We'll never part._

Pawsteps sound behind us, but she ignored it, flattening her ears, and pressing even more into Redfire's fur.

A cough.

Both heads whipped up at the same time.

"I hate to break up this _lovely_ moment, but Snowstar wants to see you both. Now." That was Rainclaw. Brightshadow glared furiously at him, trying to ignore the claws of pain and guilt that ripped through her as she stared at him. _You killed Whitefang._

 _No, you did._ A voice from the back of Brightshadow's mind whispered, but she pushed it away, repeating Redfire's words in her head. _'You have to believe that something_ will _happen. Snowstar can't lead forever.'_

It was Redfire who spoke. "What for?"

"I expect Snowstar will tell you both herself."

Redfire growled. "I'm your _deputy!_ Tell me what happened, or what's _so urgent_ that we have to go to her den right away."

Rainclaw shrugged. "A cat has gone missing."

"Who is it?" Brightshadow asked, her eyes growing round with worry.

"One of Shadespring's kits... Foxkit."

All the clans put together couldn't stop Brightshadow's fury as she bounded across the camp.

* * *

 **There's that fifth chapter! I hope you enjoyed!** **Was it good? Bad? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Stay tuned! It would be terrible to stop reading this fanfic at this point... seriously.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ Stormy**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, everyone! Sorry for the slower-than-usual update.**

* * *

 **Reviews!**

 _ **Callie the Cat Goddess**_ _ **: You changed your penname! Anyway. I look forward to your reviews :)**_

 _ **Archangel of ShadowClan**_ _ **: Thanks so much! I sorta feel bad for my characters...**_

 _ **Wyatt200**_ _ **: You'll see in this chapter that you may be right... *wink* *nudge* *cough***_

 _ **Rainstone18**_ _ **: Yes, YAY is right :)**_

 _ **Munnamunna**_ _ **: No, she's not insane. But I guess you could say that she's pretty close to that stage.**_

* * *

 **Onto the story...**

* * *

Chapter 6

 _Brightshadow padded gingerly across_ the clearing, then slowed as she neared Snowstar's den.

She exchanged a nervous glance with Redfire. _What now?_

It was Redfire than padded in first, sweeping his tail encouragingly across her pelt before stepping inside Snowstar's den. Brightshadow had no choice but to follow. As she padded into the den, she blinked to adjust to the sudden gloom, then found Snowstar's dark blue eyes boring directly into hers.

"You must have heard from Rainclaw that Foxkit has gone missing," Snowstar reported, the gleam in her eyes spreading, seeming to create a cold light all around the den. "He's a kit, so a likely possibility is that he went out exploring out of camp, as they all do. That's why I only am sending out one search patrol for the time being."

"What has that got to do with us?" Redfire asked, glancing at Brightshadow again.

Snowstar flicked her tail. "You both, and I, will be the search patrol. At the moment, I cannot think of any group of cats more capable."

Brightshadow blinked. "I don't think-"

"Are you questioning me?" Once again, Brightshadow was forced to meet her mother's challenging blue stare, and she lowered her head submissively. Snowstar flicked her tail. "That's exactly what I thought." Without another word, she padded out of the leader's den and into the dim evening light.

Redfire and Brightshadow padded after her, wordlessly.

Even the soft grass seemed to pierce her paws like thorns as Brightshadow padded across the clearing. The cooling night air seemed to freeze her muscles in place, and the darkness of the pine forest spooked her. Something was horribly wrong; she could _feel_ it.

A quick glance at Redfire's bristling fur told her that he was thinking the same thing.

Pushing the thoughts of darkness behind her, Brightshadow opened her jaws slightly, tasting the air. _There._ A scent hit her tongue, almost painful as it washed over her... but it didn't smell right. It was lost... there was something _missing_ from it.

Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Brightshadow flicked her tail. "I think it's this way!" she called, more to Redfire than to Snowstar.

 _Foxkit... please don't leave... it's not your time yet._

Her nose low, Brightshadow padded through the trees, trying to keep up with the scent trail. The scent grew stronger - except it wasn't Foxkit's scent. It was _his_ scent, but there was something missing - it wasn't entirely... well... _whole._

She had smelled that scent too many times before to forget it.

On Mosscloud, Cedarkit, Poppytail, Leafpaw... and so many other cats that she had tried so hard to forget.

Death.

The scent of death.

Foxkit was _dead._

Her close friend - though only a kit - was _dead._

Snowstar pushed past her into the small clearing, still sniffing the air as she glanced around her. Redfire brushed past her, his fur touching hers, and she wanted nothing more than to lean into the warm, familiar pelt and stay there for eternity.

There was a small, familiar bundle of fur on the ground, motionless. _No._

"Foxkit!" Brightshadow pushed past Snowstar and sank down beside Foxkit's fluffy body, burying her nose into his cold fur. _Oh, StarClan, why would you be so cruel as to take a kit out of this world and send him to Silverpelt?_

Snowstar lowered her head and nosed Foxkit gently, sighing when he didn't move. Redfire pressed comfortingly against Brightshadow, but even _that_ wasn't enough to soothe her. _Foxkit is dead,_ she told herself. _Nothing that can be done, anymore._

"There's no foreign scent on Foxkit," Brightshadow stated, forcing herself to steady her shaking voice. "He was killed by a cat. There's a bite mark on his throat - it was made by a cat." _Why, StarClan? Why does this poor kit have to die - he had his whole life ahead of him!_

"It's a ShadowClan cat, too," Snowstar growled. "Come on, let's get back to camp. I'll look more closely into it tonight, and make an announcement at dawn."

Redfire dipped his head and padded alongside Brightshadow. "Who would do this to a _kit_?"

oO0Oo

Brightshadow, for some reason, couldn't sleep, that night.

oO0Oo

Brightshadow had been pacing around the camp all night, so it came as a pleasure and relief when Snowstar called her into the leader's den the next morning.

Well. Not _really._

In a sense, though, yes.

Snowstar's eyes, however... were... she couldn't explain it. Her fur was bristling ever-so-slightly, as if she were worried about something. Her eyes - they were deep pools of darkness, but there was also a strange gleam to them, something like - relief? Satisfaction?

"Snowstar. It's a pleasure." Brightshadow dipped her head, the usual gesture of respect. Her mind was burning with curiosity. _What happened?_

Snowstar growled. "Don't flatter me with petty words."

Brightshadow blinked, startled. "Is something wrong, Snowstar?"

The white she-cat scoffed. " _You're_ one to ask. Do you think the clan wouldn't figure out what you did?"

 _What in the name of StarClan_ did _I do?_ "What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"Snowstar, I _swear by StarClan_ that I don't have a clue about what's going on." Brightshadow's voice was sincere, though laced with panic. _Something's wrong... is she going to have_ another _fight with me, but this time, to the death?_

"Brightshadow, I know you killed Foxkit."

 _What? No, she's lying. I didn't_ touch _Foxkit. What in the name of StarClan does she mean? Unless some cat framed me so that it looked as though I killed Foxkit. There's no cat like that... other than Snowstar and her supporters. Her supporters don't act without her approval..._

"I did no such thing."

"The evidence is right here, Brightshadow. Go see for yourself." Snowstar flicked her tail toward Foxkit's limp body. "Look between the claws. There's _your_ fur in it. I don't know any other cat with fur as silver as yours. It had to be you."

Brightshadow stalked over to Foxkit's body, anger tensing behind her muscles.

Crouching, she saw that there _was_ indeed a tuft of her fur between Foxkit's claws. There was also a tendril of moss there, too. _Whoever did it took my fur from my nest._ "Snowstar, look closely. There's moss here, too. The fur is from my nest."

"Or you just scuffed up a lot of dust while you killed him," Snowstar retorted. "Do you think I can't tell the difference?"

Brightshadow sniffed Foxkit's body, again. There was Snowstar's scent, of course, because she had been investigating it, but behind that, there was another scent. It also belonged to Snowstar... but it was stale, from the previous day. _Of course, I should have guessed._

Snowstar killed Foxkit. Of course, Brightshadow couldn't say that to her face - it was a death sentence.

 _What in the name of StarClan is going on?_

 _Is she planning on killing me? It was bound to happen sometime... I just never thought it would happen so soon._

 _Why is she doing this? Is it because of what happened between me and Redfire?_

"So, Brightshadow." Snowstar's cold voice jerked Brightshadow out of her thoughts. "Do you admit to killing Foxkit? If so, I will tell the clan. If not, I will still tell the clan, but the final sentence may be harsher." _So either way, I'm going to die._

 _But I know I didn't kill Foxkit._

 _How can I ever look at Snowstar the same, now?_

 _I can't confess to something I didn't do._

"No." The words left Brightshadow's jaws before she knew they did. "No, I cannot."

"Very well. I will hold a clan meeting."

oO0Oo

"As you may have heard, Foxkit is dead," Snowstar announced, setting her mouth into a grim line. Brightshadow glared. _It's fake,_ she wanted to say, _it's all fake. Snowstar killed Foxkit, and she's framing me for it._

 _You killed Foxkit,_ Brightshadow glared.

Snowstar met Brightshadow's glare with her own. _I had my reasons._

Brightshadow unsheathed her claws, hackles raising defensively. _She knows,_ she thought to herself. _She knows that I know she killed Foxkit. This... cannot be good, for me. Or for anyone. They need someone to show them the truth... and no one else knows it._

"I spent a while looking into it, last night," Snowstar continued, as murmurs spread through the clan. "And I have reached a conclusion."

 _You cannot do this._

"Brightshadow, step forward."

Horrified gasps spread throughout the camp, and cats moved away, clearing a path for her. She flattened her ears, but that didn't stop her from hearing the horrified murmurs. She glimpsed Redfire staring at her, shock in his eyes, but she looked away.

"Do you admit to killing Foxkit?"

Brightshadow puffed out her chest, slightly. "No."

More murmurs, growing louder. Or maybe it was just the pounding - her heart pounding - in the background that made it seem deafening. Cats didn't bother to hide their furious glares, shot in Brightshadow's direction. Yet... there was something of fear in their eyes. It sparked a little satisfaction inside Brightshadow, despite herself.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Snowstar's cold blue gaze raked over her pelt in disgust.

Brightshadow swallowed. "I would never harm a kit. Besides, Foxkit was my _friend._ Why would I kill Foxkit?" She drew in a breath. "I happen to know that _whoever_ did it-" she shot a pointed glare in Snowstar's direction "-took a tuft of fur from my nest. How do I know this? There was a tendril-"

"Stop!"

Brightshadow's head whipped up at Snowstar's voice, and the white leader let out a growl. "Stop filling my clan's heads with lies, traitor."

"You and I both know it's the truth, Snowstar."

A collective murmur. No one, _no one,_ ever stood up to Snowstar like that in front of the clan.

Snowstar's eyes flashed. "This is a closed matter. Rainclaw, Shadestorm, I want you both to escort Brightshadow to the extra den. Stand guard. I will decide what to do with this traitor, and I will make sure that she lives to regret what she did."

Brightshadow stared around her, in shock, as the two named warriors shoved her roughly forward, through the crowd.

It hurt the most to see that Redfire actually believed Snowstar.

oO0Oo

 **Redfire's POV:**

It wasn't possible.

How could _Brightshadow_ have killed Foxkit?

Sweet, charming Brightshadow... she wasn't capable of it.

The world was unfurling in front of Redfire. Everything had gone wrong so soon, so easily. How had it happened? It should never have happened. Why did Foxkit have to be killed... just then? Why did Brightshadow kill a _kit?_

Or maybe, Snowstar was wrong. Brightshadow hadn't killed Foxkit... so why would Snowstar lead every cat to believe that she did?

Unless... Snowstar killed him. But that wasn't possible. All executions of cats took place in the center of the clearing, as usual. Why was this one so different? And why a kit? Why _Foxkit?_ Unless she had something against Brightshadow... her own daughter.

 _Why am I making excuses for Brightshadow?_ Redfire chided himself mentally, though he wanted nothing more than to claw some cat furiously. _Brightshadow... was it all for nothing? Everything we had between us? Why did you break it?_

 _It's because you love her,_ a voice whispered, in his head.

Redfire growled. _Of course I do. But now that I know she killed a kit... do I still love her?_

 _Yes._

That bothered Redfire. He couldn't get the warm glow of Brightshadow's eyes out of his head... or the way she tipped her head to one side while curious. She had always seemed so _sincere,_ so much more than other cats... but was she just the same?

 _No, she's more than that,_ he told himself.

Pawsteps sounded behind him, and he whipped around, hackles raised, only to see that it was Snowstar. "You look ready to fight off a whole patrol," she mewed, quietly. "Are you all right? I think we need to talk about what just happened. In my den."

Wordlessly, she padded away, leaving her deputy to follow.

He couldn't help glancing once more at the extra den - at Brightshadow - before padding into Snowstar's den.

"You must be shocked," Snowstar mewed, and she almost sounded sympathetic. _No, it's all fake. She kills cats from her own clan publicly - and she passed the cruel thoughts on to her daughter. To Brightshadow... it's not fair to her, or to me._

"I can't believe she would do it," Redfire murmured, his eyes clouding.

Snowstar's tail-tip twitched. "After all this, I hope you don't find yourself still _in love with_ Brightshadow."

"I... I'm not sure." He voiced his doubts directly.

"I feel the same way you do," Snowstar mewed, her voice sickly honey-sweet. "Brightshadow was my daughter... I don't even want to call her that, anymore." _Nor did you ever want to call her that, even though you were her own mother. You didn't like her because she was opposed to your killing ideas, and now, you're jumping at this opportunity to kill her._

Redfire shook his head, hating himself as he spoke. "I think that whatever we had between us - it's over." _But just because I don't support Brightshadow's actions doesn't mean I support yours._

oO0Oo

 **Brightshadow's POV:**

"Get in, and stay there." Rainclaw's rough growl was followed by a set of claws raking across her flank.

 _Wow, this is tough._

Brightshadow did her best not to flinch and padded cautiously inside. It was dark, larger than she had expected, and _cold._ The two toms stood outside, their backs to her - as they were supposed to be. Even the cats watching over camp each night stood like that.

She sniffed the air. It wasn't stale, as she had expected it to be. There was a cat scent, familiar, but not so... altogether. No, it didn't make sense. How was it even possible? Unless a cat came here to clean out the den very often... but the den was dusty, so that didn't make sense.

Then it hit her that she wasn't alone.

There was another cat here, probably sharing a fate with her. It actually might not be too bad to have company... she wouldn't die alone... but it probably wouldn't last. Brightshadow felt a pair of eyes staring at her, and she whipped around, facing the corner of the den.

A rather charming gray-furred tom stepped out of the shadows, and his blue eyes met hers.

"Ashpaw?" she whispered.

The old friend from when she was an apprentice hadn't been killed by Snowstar for wandering from a hunting patrol for the fourth time, as she had been led to believe. He was alive... how was that possible? _He's lived so long in the darkness... how does he ever manage?_

The tom was about her age, but slightly larger. He dipped his head.

"I prefer to go by Ashflame, now," he stated, with that painfully familiar toss of his head. "But it's me, all right."

* * *

 **Oooh! Special POV this time! I'll try to to a few more of the different POVs thoughout the story!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Leave a review as you go!**

 **~ Stormy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, guys! I'm back with the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Reviews!**

 _ **Callie the Cat Goddess** **: Well, they've barely been in official 'love' for a day. But you'll see what happens to Redfire and why he believes that soon. Yes, I know right? But the real story has barely started :)**_

 _ **Archangel of ShadowClan**_ _ **: No, he's not supporting Snowstar. He just can't believe Brightshadow would do such a thing, but that doesn't mean he suddenly supports Snowstar.**_

 _ **Wyatt200**_ _ **: I wish... if Snowstar died, the story would be over just like that. :)**_

 _ **Twinkle Legacy**_ _ **: Yeah, I figured. But all the italicized words are his thoughts.**_

 _ **Rainstone18**_ _ **: Thanks so much! I've already got Ashflame's life planned out, lol. I hope you're gonna love his future character.**_

 _ **Sootfire**_ _ **: Yeah... you'll see about that. Redfire's just really shocked, as of now, and he'll figure it out soon.**_

* * *

 **Onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7

 _Brightshadow glared furiously at_ Ashflame, her claws sliding out. "How _could_ you let me think that you were dead? What in the name of StarClan is _wrong with you?_ " She punctuated her words by raking a set of claws across his ear, and the gray tom flinched.

A cat materialized in the den entrance, and Brightshadow turned at the shadow. Rainclaw, by his dark gray fur. "Everything all right in there, _traitor?_ "

"Fine, thanks for being so _considerate._ " Brightshadow rolled her eyes, her fur still fluffed up, and she heard Rainclaw snort before resuming his post. Typical. Brightshadow whipped back around to face Ashflame, who took a pace back.

Brightshadow growled. "We'll finish this later. Right now, I've got something better in mind - _getting out of here._ "

"We're _escaping_? Have you gone _insane_? They'll claw us alive!"

"What do you mean, _us_?" Brightshadow snapped. "And they can't _'_ _claw_ me _alive'_ if they can't find me."

 _Last thing I need is another cat tagging along. Even if he is a friend._

Ashflame flicked his tail. "Let me tag along," he mewed, swishing his tail with nonchalance. He tossed his head in that familiar, teasing way that hurt to tihnk of, now. "I'm _legendary_ when it comes to figuring things out." He purred. "What do you think?"

Brightshadow whirled around, a growl rumbling at the back of her throat. "Stop distracting me, would you? I need to think."

"Right. As if it'll do much good." Ashflame's ear twitched. "I have a location in mind, where we won't be found for the time being. Snowstar doesn't know about it - no other cat does - so it'll be ideal. What do you think, Brightshadow?" _Interesting... if there was a way to find that location without bringing another cat along, that would be just wonderful._

It wasn't as though Brightshadow didn't like Ashflame, but she just didn't want to involve anyone else. But it really _would_ be useful to be hidden at least for a night, just to rest before moving on. To StarClan knew where.

"Tell me."

Ashflame flicked his tail. "Will you let me come with you, wherever you're going, if I tell you?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"Leave me alone, Ashflame." She lowered her voice. "I need to think."

"Right." The gray tom shook out his fur. "Just think it over, Sweet Trouble. And tell me when you decide to let me come along." That nickname struck home. It had been his old, teasing way of addressing her - especially when he wanted to anger her in order to get something from her.

Rolling her eyes, acting as though the comment didn't bother her, Brightshadow stalked away to the darkness at the back of the den.

oO0Oo

 **Redfire's POV:**

Redfire kept replaying Brightshadow's words in his mind.

 _"I happen to know that_ whoever _did it took a tuft of fur from my nest."_ Redfire recalled that she shot a glare at Snowstar, sometime around then. Was it because she wished Snowstar looked more closely into Foxkit's death, or for some other reason?

 _"How do I know this? There was a tendril-"_

Redfire would never forget the flash of panic in Snowstar's eyes - though it was covered up quite fast - as she ordered Brightshadow to stop spouting nonsense.

 _A tendril, a tendril, a tendril..._ It could have been anything. A thorn tendril, brambles, moss, stems... but whatever she had been about to say, it was _important._ What had she said? The murderer had taken the fur from her nest.

Her _moss_ nest.

A tendril of _moss?_

The cat who killed Foxkit had taken _moss_? Redfire shook his head. That didn't make sense, but it meant that there had been something to do with moss on Foxkit's body. Was it the lingering scent? Was it a scrap of moss?

Whatever it was, Redfire _hoped_ that Brightshadow wasn't lying about it. Brightshadow... he didn't think that after all they had felt toward each other, she could do such a thing to lose his respect for her like that. If there was _any chance_ that Brightshadow hadn't killed Foxkit, he would cling to it.

The elders were carrying Foxkit's body across the camp - with Shadespring, Foxkit's mother - padding after them, slowly.

Redfire bounded over.

"Darkfoot," he mewed, addressing the black-furred elder, usually the less grumpy of the two, "can I look at Foxkit's body for a moment?" The tom dipped his head and flicked his tail, letting go of the kit's russet-furred body, which fell to the ground. "Thank you, Darkfoot. I won't be long."

Redfire crouched, using a forepaw to adjust Foxkit's body so that he was lying on his back.

The kit looked as though he was sleeping... there was an almost peaceful expression on his face, his fur groomed flat by the elders. Redfire shuddered uncontrollably, then crouched to study the kit's body. Yes, as Snowstar had told him, there _was_ silver fur between the claws - that could only belong to Brightshadow.

But if any warrior, let alone Brightshadow, had killed a kit, the kit wouldn't be able to put up so much resistance as to tear a tuft out of the warrior's fur, could it?

Looking closely, Redfire widened his eyes. Brightshadow had been right. There was a _tendril_ \- of moss - alongside the silver fur. It most likely came from her nest. So... it couldn't have been Brightshadow. She had been _framed._

 _But who did? Who would do such a thing?_

The answer came to his mind before he knew it.

 _Snowstar._

But, as much as he wanted to, he couldn't jump to conclusions so directly. He sniffed the body. If it _was_ Snowstar, there would be a stale scent on the fur. Oh, who was he fooling? He could feel his conclusions well before he lowered his head to sniff the fur.

There was a faint, lingering scent - from the previous day - on the fur... that belonged to his leader.

oO0Oo

 **Brightshadow's POV:**

Brightshadow busied herself trying to adjust her blue eyes to the darkness of the den and looing for a way out.

She heard an exasperated sigh, and didn't need to turn to see that it was Ashflame. After all, he was the only other cat in this large den. His gray fur was fluffed up, and he rolled his eyes. "Look!" he spat. "I've been in here for StarClan-knows how long, and there's no easy way out!"

"I'm not trying to find a way out," Brightshadow retorted, though she clearly was. "I'm just trying to memorize every crevice of this den, so I _can_ find a way out." Only after the excuse left her jaws did she realize that what she said was a good idea.

"Great. Tell me when you find something useful in the crevices."

Ashflame snorted and turned away, splitting his jaws in a yawn. Brightshadow shook her head, rolling her eyes. "You'll be-" She was cut off as Ashflame slapped his tail over her jaws. Shaking him off, she growled. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing?"

"Be quiet for a bit. Rainclaw and Shadestorm are coming inside."

Brightshadow widened her eyes and nodded, curling her tail around her paws like a perfectly docile she-cat. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ashflame slink away into the darkness. Rainclaw padded inside, carrying a small mouse in his jaws.

He dropped it at Brightshadow's paws. "Snowstar ordered that we bring even _you_ food." He practically spat the words. Shadestorm nodded beside the dark gray tom, and the two padded away, together. Brightshadow watched them go, incredulously.

"How have you survived so long?" Brightshadow called into the darkness, as soon as Rainclaw and Shadestorm were out of earshot. "Without food?"

Ashflame padded toward her. "Snowstar knows I'm here. She was going to kill me, but then she forgot about me for a few days. So she told every cat that I was dead. But then, when she remembered that I was _here,_ she figured that it was probably best to keep me a secret. So she brings me food, every day. But now, I guess she sees no point."

" _Snowstar_ decides _not_ to kill a cat. StarClan, see this day." Brightshadow rolled her eyes.

Ashflame flicked his tail. "Whatever. So have you found _anything useful_ yet?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned and padded away, abandoning the mouse at her paws, his tail swishing in annoyance. Brightshadow watched him pad away, slightly curious.

 _Having a place to rest for at least the first night would be wonderful... some company might be useful, too..._ Brightshadow pondered, staring thoughtfully after Ashflame. _But it also means another mouth to feed, and someone to argue with... but he could point out everything wrong with my plans..._

 _No cat deserves to stay in a place like this._

 _He'll probably be a help to me... StarClan, I hope I'm not making the wrong decision._

"Ashflame!" Brightshadow called after him, drawing in a deep breath. The gray tom turned, flicking his tail. She dipped her head. "You can come."

oO0Oo

"Here, take this. I'm not hungry."

Brightshadow nudged the mouse towards Ashflame. It hadn't been long - the two had just been pondering ways to escape and had settled on one. Which just so happened to take a lot of manual work by them, without Rainclaw or Shadestorm noticing.

Ashflame glared at her, shaking out his fur. "No. I understand how you feel, Brightshadow, but you need your strength."

Rolling her eyes, Brightshadow lowered her head and took a few small bites, uncomfortably aware of Ashflame's gaze fixed on her. She shrugged, sighing, and pushed the mouse back to Ashflame. "There. I'm finished. I'm not hungry."

Ashflame didn't object, but he flicked his tail. "I'm curious," he mewed. "What made you change your mind to let me come with you?"

"Well... I just figured that no cat really deserved to stay here alone... you know..." Brightshadow mewed, feeling her fur grow warm as she spoke.

"Come on. That's not the real reason."

"What do you mean?"

Ashflame tossed his head in that familiar, teasing way. "It was probably my _charm_ and _handsome_ features that convinced you, don't you think?" Brightshadow nudged him hard, rolling her eyes, but she was purring, despite herself. It felt wonderful to see Ashflame again.

"Don't make me regret it," Brightshadow mewed, sighing. "Try not to spout _too much_ nonsense, would you?"

Ashflame finished the rest of the mouse wordlessly, then jumped to his paws. "Shall we continue, Brightshadow? This job isn't going to get any easier, you know." He padded over to a certain part of the den, toward the middle.

Standing on the pile of sticks and twigs they had formed, he rose to his hind legs and clawed at the dirt and twigs that made up the top of the den. Brightshadow stretched, sighing, and joined him. They hadn't gotten far, but it would get done by sundown if they kept working at this pace.

It was frustrating that they couldn't just break down the den at the back, since the other cats would be able to see it. No, they _had_ to create the hole in the _top_ ot the den, where no other cat could see it. And they had to do it without destroying the entire den, too.

Brightshadow's claws sank into the dirt, feeling her paw strike something hard. Probably a twig, or something. Her balance on her hind legs wavered, and she stumbled, taking a part of the pile of sticks with her. It happened too often, with both her and Ashflame.

Ashflame sighed as Brightshadow's tail worked to sweep it back together.

The gray-furred tom's paw slammed frustratingly at the den roof, and Brightshadow glanced up as she heard something fall. Just a chunk of mud. Ashflame rolled his eyes. "Are you _sure_ this is going to work? The warriors made this den strong, you know."

"It has to," Brightshadow mewed. "We have no other option."

Ashflame sighed and struck again. This time, Brightshadow jumped to her paws, staring in shock as a single ray of light poured in through the den roof. She exchanged awed glances with Ashflame as the light fixed on a certain spot on the ground. But however small it was, it was _something._

One step closer.

Brightshadow purred. "Looks like you were good for something."

oO0Oo

 **Ashflame's POV:**

Dusk had fallen, and Brightshadow and Ashflame lay in the old, almost-unused nests of the den. They had fortunately avoided any questions about the hole in the den roof, and had managed to keep it hidden from Rainclaw and Shadestorm, with _considerable_ effort.

But it was there, and they could rest for a short while.

They planned to leave at dawn.

Brightshadow had fallen asleep; Ashflame could tell from her steady breathing. He watched her as her chest rose and fell easily, her blue eyes closed. He couldn't rest. He had been in here for _moons..._ and now, he was finally leaving this StarClan-forsaken place.

It meant so much to both of them.

Brightshadow had grown since he last saw her, both physically and mentally.

She had scars that seemed as though they bore _some_ weight, and she seemed more thoughtful as well as more ferocious and warrior-like. The scar on her face, the one marring one cheek, was the most prominent. Brightshadow seemed more intelligent that ever before, now... she had changed.

 _I'm not sure if that's good or bad... she's still that same, lovable Brightshadow._

She was still sweet, in that same innocent yet sassy way she was when she was an apprentice. She still was full of heart, though she seemed to be trying hard to hide it. Brightshadow was still... well... the same, in a way, though she had changed so much.

 _Still the same Brightshadow._

She had grown, too.

Well... so had he.

But she was nearly his size, and seemed to be twice as easily-annoyed. But that was all the shell. When he shattered it, she was still the same she-cat he had known when he was an apprentice.

Still, there was something there, with the scars. They were more than what they seemed... they changed her, slightly. They seemed to be the cause of that slight shadow over her eyes whenever he brought up Snowstar. She would duck her head sometimes, trying to hide the scar...

Brightshadow.

 _I wonder if I'll get to know her the same way that I did before._

She would be killed in a few days' time if their plan didn't work... they were like littermates when they were apprentices, and he didn't want to break that. And now, he had another chance to learn to trust her, again.

Because it was _their_ day, starting at dawn.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! 50th reviewer gets a special mention at the start of the next chapter!**

 **See ya!**

 **~ Stormy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi, everyone, I'm back! I hope you all liked the last chapter. Congratulations to _Cloudsplash3_ on being the 50th reviewer!**

* * *

 **Reviews!**

 _ **Hollyclaw**_ _ **: Thanks! Ashpaw's about the same age, but he's slightly older, probably by a moon or so. I don't really know for sure :)**_

 _ **Callie the Cat Goddess**_ _ **: Yeah, it was definitely about time. He's not really going to be too mysterious once you get to know him. He's more of the teasing, hilarious type... well, you'll see. It definitely would not have been fun for him, especially with Snowstar being the only cat who knows about him being alive. Thanks!**_

 _ **DragonFrost9000**_ _ **: I checked out your story! It's pretty good, too!**_

 _ **Archangel of ShadowClan**_ _ **: Wow, lol. But I feel the same, though, about Snowstar. Yes, there's more :) Thanks for reviewing!**_

 _ **Kittykat from US**_ _ **: I've never thought of her name and broken it up like that before, but yeah... I guess that works :)**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **: Brightshadow's father is dead, and she doesn't have any siblings... or does she *wink*. No, I'm just being ridiculous. I'm thinking of writing an extra one or two chapters about Snowstar's past, so you'll see all that then.**_

 _ **CrazedbyAnimals**_ _ **: Lol, thanks! Yes, but I don't think Brightshadow will be seeing too much of Redfire any more, since Redfire's the deputy and Brightshadow's basically a criminal who will be executed soon.**_

 _ **Cloudsplash3**_ _ **: I don't have a prophecy in mind, as of now. Congratulations on being the 50th reviewer!**_

 _ **Sootfire**_ _ **: Yep, she's just that good, lol. No, he's not. They're just close friends. Thank you so much!**_

* * *

 **Back to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 8

 _"All this is wonderful,"_ Brightshadow mewed, quietly so that Rainclaw and Shadestorm wouldn't hear. They were probably asleep, anyway, she reflected, but she wasn't going to take any chances. "But do you have a plan on how to get us up through the top? It's a _little_ too high, don't you think?"

Ashflame snorted. "I thought you already had something in mind."

Brightshadow glared. _Mouse-brained tom._

"All right, all right," Ashflame muttered. "I didn't think of anything. So let's try and come up with something together, now. In the short time we have." Brightshadow rolled her eyes and looked around, thoughtfully, her breath catching. Ashflame was right.

They didn't have much time left.

Brightshadow shrugged. "I think the best option we have is doing the same thing that we did to create the hole in the first place." Ashflame stared blankly at her. "Oh, for StarClan's sake. The pile of branches that we used. I'm not sure it's big enough, though."

"We can jump, can't we?"

"Do you have _any idea_ how unstable those branches are?" Brightshadow huffed, exasperated. "All right, it's the best we've got."

Ashflame purred. "I _knew_ that sooner or later, you'd have to admit that I'm always right." Brightshadow snorted and turned away. The gray tom padded after her. "Er... do you want to try it first? Considering... you're the one who wants to escape-"

"Don't use that excuse on me," Brightshadow growled. "But I'll go first, all the same."

Brightshadow drew in a shaking breath. _Here goes._ She cast one quick glance back at the ShadowClan camp, though the silhouettes of Rainclaw and Shadestorm covered a good portion of it - probably for the last time. She would miss some, but not others.

 _Redfire... why can't you help me here? I thought you would always be at my side._ Brightshadow felt a slight twinge in her heart as the familiar red-furred face popped into her mind. Redfire blinked at her, his face expressionless, before he disappeared.

 _Snowstar... good riddance._ The silver she-cat shook her head quickly, as if it would rid her mind of all the terrible memories she had with her mother. The scars would never leave her, though... so neither would the memories.

But what would Snowstar do to Redfire once she was gone? _Nothing,_ Brightshadow told herself. _She won't risk killing Redfire just like that. She was always cautious when she was treading over there... she won't break the ice now._

A cough.

"Any moment now, Brightshadow?" Brightshadow whipped around and glared at Ashflame before springing onto the pile of twigs.

She breathed in. And out. And in again. She bunched her muscles, feeling them tighten almost painfully beneath her pelt. Brightshadow closed her eyes for a heartbeat, then gave a flying leap upward, visualizing herself on top, waiting for Ashflame.

She had underestimated it. Her claws latched onto the dirt, but it crumbled slightly, and she slipped, her jaws open in a wordless yowl as she fell through and hit the hard ground. _Fox-dung!_ She glimpsed Ashflame staring down incredulously at her.

Brightshadow jumped to her paws awkwardly, flinching slightly as her paw pressed to the ground. She clambered onto the pile of branches once more, and sprang again, pushing off hard. It was easier, this time. She wasn't shaking as much.

Her paws stood on solid dirt.

Brightshadow looked around in surprise, ignoring the small flash of pain in one of her paws as she landed. The camp looked beautiful from up here - beautiful and silent. There weren't any cats out; it was blissfully silent, except for the early morning wind ruffling her fur.

There was another thud as Ashflame landed gracefully beside her, shaking out his fur. "I never thought I'd feel the fresh air against my fur, again," he mewed quietly, and for once, he seemed actually _serene._ It had probably never happened before.

"It's beautiful," Brightshadow murmured, staring out into the wide expanse of territory. True, they weren't _that_ high up, but anything made a difference. She'd never looked from this angle.

It was Ashflame who broke away first. "All right," he mewed, flicking his tail. He turned to Brightshadow. _This is it._ "Ready?"

Brightshadow nodded, meeting his excited gaze with her own. "Ready."

oO0Oo

 **Redfire's POV:**

"You wanted to see me, Snowstar?" Redfire padded into the leader's den, his head bowed respectfully, as usual, waiting for the white leader, quite beautiful - though he hated to admit it - to emerge from the shadows of her den.

But her beauty was _nothing_ compared to Brightshadow's. Sure, Snowstar might be pretty, but there was always that genuine spark in Brightshadow. He _hated_ himself for doubting her. He _hated_ bowing his head to Snowstar.

Something flashed before his vision, and there was a dull thud resounding in his ears. The next moment, he was pinned down almost effortlessly, Rainclaw glaring down at him.

He had never seen so much anger in Snowstar eyes, from where she stood behind Rainclaw.

Redfire discovered, shocked, that he was unable to move at all. _Impossible._ Rainclaw had pinned him down with effortless ease, as if he were nothing more than a cowering apprentice. Or a frightened kit. Like Foxkit.

 _What were his last moments like, Snowstar?_ he wanted to ask. _Did he die in fear?_

Anger continued to sizzle in Snowstar's dark blue eyes - so much hatred that it seemed to warp her features. Redfire stared up at her, past Rainclaw, wide-eyed. _What happened to her this time?_ "Uh... are you all right, Snowstar? You seem-"

Snowstar cut him off with a furious growl, her claws unsheathed. "Don't pretend like you don't know anything that happened, Redfire."

"What?" Redfire couldn't help but gape at her.

Snowstar flicked her tail. "Rainclaw." The name itself must have been a command, because Rainclaw, who had been pinning him down, tore out tufts of Redfire's fur. The red deputy flinched, but he didn't make a sound. Rainclaw was Snowstar's tool to torture cats... but what had _he_ done?

"You let her go!" Snowstar hissed, shaking her head from side to side. Her fur bristled along her spine. "Don't act as though you had nothing to do with it! I know of the so-called _love_ you felt. You probably helped her along the way, too."

"Who?" Redfire's mew came out as a gasp, as Rainclaw was pressing down hard on his throat.

Snowstar growled. "Brightshadow. There is a hole in the den roof through which we assume she escaped. Don't tell me you had nothing to do with it!"

 _Escaped?_ "I swear by StarClan, Snowstar," Redfire mewed, struggling under Rainclaw's crushing weight. "I didn't even know about this until now."

 _Brightshadow escaped?_

"Rainclaw, release him," Snowstar growled, and the dark gray tom obligingly sprang off of Redfire, leaving the red-furred deputy to jump to his paws, shaking out his fur. "Their trail vanishes into a clump of ferns, where they masked their scent."

"They?"

Snowstar flicked her tail. "I must make an announcement to the clan at once. You'll see what I mean, then, deputy." She beckoned with her tail - Redfire couldn't tell if she meant it for him or for Rainclaw - and vanished out of the den.

Moments later, as Rainclaw left him, Redfire heard her commanding yowl summon the clan together.

Redfire shook his head dizzily. His flank still hurt where Rainclaw had torn his fur, but thoughts were whirling in his mind too fast for him to care. Had he heard right? Had Brightshadow really... escaped? It wasn't possible, was it? The den had held her for less than a day.

When Redfire joined the crowd of ShadowClan cats outside, Snowstar was already speaking. "...the cat we deemed a traitor the previous afternoon has escaped. She would have been killed at dawn tomorrow, but she escaped before that could happen. I have another piece of news, related to this," she mewed, "and it may surprise most of you."

Redfire pricked his ears, staring at the white she-cat as she continued. "Ashpaw, the apprentice we assumed had been killed, is alive. He seems to have escaped with Brightshadow. Right now, we find him harmless, with Brightshadow as our main target."

Snowstar's cold eyes scanned the crowd. "I want warriors searching every pawstep of our territory. Rainclaw, take Shadestorm and Darkfoot and search near the Fallen Boulders. Bluefang, Honeyfoot, and Blacksky - near the lake. Longstorm, Graypaw, Dustfang, Lizardpaw - near the Carrionplace. Everyone else, make yourselves useful."

She flicked her tail and sprang down, stalking across to her den. Redfire watched the search patrols leave.

 _Whatever happens, I hope they don't find Brightshadow._

* * *

 **Brightshadow's POV:**

"Here we are," Ashflame announced, turning to Brightshadow.

The silver she-cat glared. "Do you have _any_ idea where we really are?"

Ashflame snorted. "Of course I do! We're in an abandoned Twoleg den in the middle of the Twolegplace. Come on. Let's go inside." Muttering a string of curses, Brightshadow padded after Ashflame, feeling the sudden warmth hit her fur.

The ground was startlingly soft beneath her paws. Brightshadow let out a shocked yowl as she blinked, adjusting to the dim light. Ashflame's eyes met hers, silently challenging her to tell him that this place wasn't good enough.

"What do you think?" Ashflame mewed, and his voice seemed to echo, in a strange, eerie way.

Brightshadow's eyes began to adjust to the dimness. "This... well... I expected something different." Ashflame shot her a quick glance. "Okay, well done, Ashflame." She rolled her eyes and flicked her tail.

"This is the start of something brilliant between us, isn't it?" Ashflame mewed, and Brightshadow thought back to Redfire. She realized that he was teasing, only when she looked at his face. Brightshadow shrugged, rolling her eyes, and padded ahead.

"It's not bad."

"Well, aren't you hard to please." Ashflame pushed past her. "I've been here only once before, and I think it's large enough, definitely, and it should be good for bit. We can rest, and then move out of here. I hope you know where we're going."

Brightshadow stared after Ashflame. He was so familiar, but still so far away. Had he changed, or had _she_ changed?

A memory plunged into her mind.

 _"Ashpaw, Ashpaw!"_

 _Brightpaw bounded up to the leader, staring up into her cold blue eyes._ _Snowstar inclined her head. "Hello, Brightpaw. Are you looking for something?" Brightpaw was pretty sure that Snowstar knew exactly who she was looking for, but she answered anyway._

 _"I'm looking for Ashpaw. I haven't gotten to talk to him since the day he was... well... sent off to the extra den." Brightpaw's tail-tip twitched._

 _Snowstar stared down at her. "Haven't you heard, Brightpaw?" Her voice sounded strange. "Ashpaw is dead."_

 _It hadn't hit her immediately, but it did, in a few moments. "What do you mean, dead? How did he die before he was sentenced?" Brightpaw's eyes grew round with shock. "Why is he_ dead? _" Her voice rose to a wail of horror, and she wanted to just collapse to the ground, then and there._

 _"I don't know. A patrol found his body near the lake," Snowstar mewed, and Brightpaw thought she sounded almost indifferent._

 _"Where is his body, then?"_

 _Snowstar shrugged. "I buried it where we usually do."_

I didn't get to say goodbye. _The thought struck Brightpaw, painful and unrelenting._ Oh, Ashpaw... what have you done? You didn't deserve to die. You were too kind, too nice, and I can't ever find another friend like you. _Brightpaw closed her eyes for a heartbeat, letting all her memories with Ashpaw wash over her._

 _Quietly, she dipped her head to Snowstar and padded away._

StarClan is cruel to take you away, _Brightpaw thought, staring up into the darkening sky, where the first stars were beaming down at her._

 _She hoped he was up there, too, watching over her._

"You rest for a bit," Ashflame mewed, and Brightshadow found that her paws had carried her after Ashflame. "I'll take first watch, and let you know if there's any danger coming. Yes, that includes ShadowClan cats."

Brightshadow found that she actually had started to trust Ashflame, again.

Just like she had before.

"They'll be off searching for two warriors," Ashflame mewed. "But they don't even know what one of them - me - looks like."

Brightshadow snorted. "We only have one warrior here," she teased, "and one apprentice, Ash _paw._ " The name rolled off her tongue so familiarly. Ashflame stepped back with mock hurt, but both of them were purring, amused.

* * *

 **Here we are! I hope you all liked the eighth chapter!**

 **There's more coming up! Leave a review as you go, please :)**

 **~ Stormy**


End file.
